More than a New School
by Scriblitte
Summary: Will Tori find more than just a new school at Hollywood Arts, or a whole new kind of attraction? This will be fluffy, hopefully funny, and entertaining. This is a Tori/Cat pairing, be prepared. Rated T for now. I do not own any characters here.
1. Chapter 1

More than a New School

Chapter 1 Returning Victorious

A/N: This story takes place after Freak the Freak Out. I will try to stick to canon as close as I can, or I will wing it depending the situation. I've seen all the episodes so if something in this story is off or out of time-line then I do apologize.

Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Jade, and Beck all head back to Tori's house to see how much Trina as punished Haley and Tara enough after losing the bet. It's 1:30AM and everyone is tired and worn out from a long day of baby sitting Trina, getting revenge on Haley and Tara, and watching Sikowitz perform at Karaoke Dokie.

Tweet from Tori: Heading home after watching Sikowitz perform at Karaoke Dokie...it was AWESOME!

Mood: Happy!

"Hey I hope Trina's already passed out." Tori said unlocking the door. She walked into her house and looked around her living room. Andre was the first one in after Tori and he just whistled.

The living room was a mess. There were shreds of cloth and bloody gauze scattered everywhere, ice cream was melting all over the table, and there was no one in sight. It was quiet and at first Tori didn't see anyone.

"Hello? Anyone still here?" Tori asked blinking in confusion.

"If Trina's still awake I'm leavin." Andre told Tori.

"I'm not leaving till I see how much Trina punished those losers." Jade said pushing past Tori looking around the room eagerly.

"Where are they?" Rex asked.

"I don't see anyone." Robbie said also looking around.

"Those losers better still be here." Jade said in a cold voice.

Haley and Tara emerged from the hall that led to the bathroom. They were huddled together and moving slowly down the hall.

Haley's brunette hair was standing almost straight up and she was sporting a shiner. Tara's blond locks were pointing in every direction imaginable, her left sleeve was torn and she gripped Haley's left arm in both of hers. Tara's head moved back and forth slowly, looking for signs of danger.

"You!" Haley pointed at Tori and glared at her. Tori just smiled and waved her fingers at Haley.

"I don't see her!" Tara said completely freaked out.

"No Tara it's not the crazy one, it's her sister." Haley said walking towards Tori.

Tara froze in place letting go of Haley's arm. Her eyes flashed up the stairs in the direction of Trina's room and Tara just stared for a full ten-count waiting for something to happen. She was looking for any possible sign of Trina waking up and coming down stairs.

"Please don't wake it up." Tara pleaded quietly.

An evil grin spread across Haley's face and it looked like she was getting ready to say something with Jade interrupted her.

"Oh my, if it isn't the bride of Frankenstein part one and part two." Jade's smile was evil. Jade practically glowed with pleasure at the sight of Haley and Tara's disheveled state.

"This is all your fault!" Haley said pointing at Jade. Tara's eyes narrowed at Jade but she didn't say anything. Jade just smiled, more than happy to take the blame for their sorry state.

"You'll never sing at Karaoke Dokie again!" Haley threatened. Jade just smirked. Tori and the rest of gang gave a soft chuckle.

"You better check yourself, before you wreck yourself." Rex told the girls.

"Look my daddy owns that club..." again Jade interrupted the girl.

"No you look tweedle-dumb and tweedle-bottleblond, the DJ said we were huge, a hit, a new crowd favorite. Your father himself asked us to come back and sing again." Jade told them pointing at Tara. Jade's smug self satisfying grin was devilish.

"And to bring more kids from Hollywood Arts to sing there." Tori told them with a smirk.

"I know kids who go to Hollywood Arts!" exclaimed Cat.

"Shush! Did you hear that?" Tara asked. The blond girl positioned herself just slightly behind Haley.

"I didn't hear any..." Robbie started.

"Shhhhhh!" Tara placed a finger over her lips.

Everyone paused and no sound came from upstairs.

"Your sister is the devil." Haley glared at Tori when she said it.

"Oh I know." grinned Tori.

"You don't have to tell us that." Beck told them as he walked up and slid one arm around Jade's waist.

"I called her a monster earlier." Andre told them.

"My brother once told me there was a monster in my closet" Cat told everyone.

"And you believed him?" Jade arched an eyebrow at Cat when she asked.

"I was five, give me a break." Cat pouted. Cat's ability to derail a conversation is legendary. Robbie however, sensed weakness.

"Would you girls like a ride home?" Robbie asked the girls.

"You didn't even drive you moron." Rex scolded Robbie.

"I could've called them a cab!" Robbie argued with Rex.

"Don't help those cheating scrunges! I hope they have to walk home, through a bad neighborhood." Rex told Robbie. Robbie just blinked back at Rex obviously flabbergasted.

"I never thought I'd ever agree with Rex." Jade admitted.

Tori found herself almost agreeing with Rex, but Tori had much more sympathy for the girls because by the looks of the living room and their frightened state, Trina really gave them hell. If Tori knew anything about Trina, it was just how much hell that girl could put you through.

The momentary silence led to Haley and Tara's egress. Everyone watched them step around couch cushions, and dodge bits of bloody gauze as the made they're way to the door. Again they were huddled together, Haley leading, with Tara's head whipping back for forth looking for any sign that Trina could pop out at any minute.

"Bye Ladies." Tori and the gang waved as the door closed.

Two seconds later everyone doubled over laughing. Tori gave Andre a high five, Beck and Jade kissed, Robbie smiled at Rex, and Cat dancing around happily.

"Yay! Those nasty cheaters are gone!" Cat exclaimed.

"Good riddance." said Rex.

"You said it." Robbie agreed.

A low groan was heard in the general direction of Trina's room and everyone got real quiet and held completely still. Tori looked towards Trina's room then back at the gang.

"It's nothing to worry about once Trina's asleep she'll be asleep for like ten hours." Tori told everyone.

"Well it's been fun but I'm taking off just in case. One bout with Trina was more than enough for me today." said Beck holding his car keys staring down Jade. He still had one arm around her waist and he squeezed her gently as he said it.

Jade smiled and snuggled into Beck's side. Tori figured Jade would be in at least a little trouble for snatching Beck's keys, but she was obviously getting brownie points.

"Remember I love you." Jade sang and kissed Beck's cheek.

"I love you too." Beck said with his arm around Jade's waist spinning her towards the door. Then Beck swung Jade back around and faced Tori.

"One more thing." Beck said gesturing to Jade.

Tori watched Jade fidget for a minute. She huffed to herself but remained quiet a little too long because Beck spoke up.

"Say it." Beck says.

"Thank you." Jade told to Tori. She said it quickly but everyone heard. Tori grinned.

"And..." Beck prompted her.

"We couldn't have gotten our revenge without you. Thanks for sticking up for Hollywood Arts, and Cat and I." said Jade. Her voice faded to a hushed whisper by the end but Tori heard it. Tori knew that it must be killing Jade to show any gratitude and decided to push her luck.

"Does this mean you like me now?" Tori asked Jade with a big grin on her face.

"Let's just say I agree to not, dislike you." Jade told her flat.

"And you'll stop being mean to me?" Tori asked.

"In your dreams Vega." Jade answered linking one arm through Becks and practically dragged him out. Beck looked over Jade's shoulder and mouthed two words.

_Baby steps._

"Yay!" Cat yelled and ran over and tackle hugged Jade.

Tori smiled at Cat's exuberance. Tori was shocked to see Jade smile returning Cat's hug. Tori smiled and waved watching the two of them leave once Jade untangled herself from Cat.

Cat seemed to have that effect on everyone. Her mood was infectious. And because she could get upset so easily everyone tried to keep Cat happy. Because Cat kept everyone else happy.

Tori was lost in thought when arms suddenly slipped themselves around her waist and Cat pressed herself against Tori. Tori's smile was genuine and Cat's hug made her feel warm inside. Tori wrapped her arms around Cat and kissed the top of Cat's head. Tori smelled Cat's strawberry scented shampoo and inhaled deeply.

"You smell good." Tori told Cat. Tori also noticed that Cat actually smelled like candy. Tori caught whiffs of strawberry, cotton candy, melon, and hints of cherry.

"You were so amazing tonight." Tori heard Cat tell her. Cat spun herself inside Tori's arms and leaned back against her. Tori noticed Cat had managed to claim her hands and had them "buckled" across her flat tummy.

Tori noticed that even though Cat was in shape she was very soft. Tori gently squeezed Cat close and Cat giggled a little and Tori settled for actually holding Cat close.

"Gee I wish I could've been there." said Andre told them both. He still seemed a little angry and being abandoned to Trina duty.

"Aw I'm sorry Andre, we had to go make me all ugly and stuff so those two would pick me." Tori told him.

"Jade didn't tell me she was gonna steal Beck's keys." Cat told him.

"At least we got to go and watch Sikowitz." Robbie said and Andre nodded.

"And the buffalo nuggets." said Andre with a smile.

"I just wish I could've been there to watch you." Tori told Cat giving her another gentle squeeze as she said it. Tori's loved Cat's hair and found herself leaning in close pressing her cheek to Cat's. Cat didn't seem to mind Tori's affections and was actually smiling, and blushing.

"Oh little red was awesome. They had the crowd on their feet!" said Andre, patting Cat on her head. Cat grinned at him.

"Jade did real good too." Cat told Tori.

"Yeah but Cat you do have some serious chops." Andre told Cat. Tori knew that Andre was a musical genius and if he thought Cat was that good she must be really amazing.

"Oh stop." Cat said smiling and fidgeting with Tori's fingers. "Never mind, keep going." Tori feel Cat smiling again and she laughed along with Andre and Robbie.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked dropping Tori's hands. It was astounding how quickly Cat could go from happy to upset.

"Nothing Cat, you're amazing." Tori said and tightened her arms around Cat leaning her head down on Cat shoulder so she could look Cat in the eye as she said it.

"Oh." Cat said. She relaxed again and smiled. Cat brought her hands back up to Tori's and Tori felt Cat lace their fingers together. Tori thought it felt very nice.

"Oh look at the time." Andre said looking at Robbie.

"Can I get a ride with you Andre?" Robbie asked.

"Sure thing." Andre told him.

"What about me?" Cat suddenly asked.

"Well you can sit in the back with Rex if you want." Andre told Cat.

"I don't wanna share a back seat with her, man." Rex complained.

"Rex stop being rude. Cat if you wanna ride with us you can have shotgun, I'll sit in the back with Rex." Robbie offered.

Tori suddenly didn't really want Cat to leave. Tori gently spun Cat around to look her in the eye. Maybe all it took was in invitation.

"You can crash here if you want Cat." Tori told her.

"Like a sleepover?" Cat asked. She sounded excited by the idea.

"Something tells me it's way too late to start baking cupcakes and whatnot but we can hang for a bit before we go to sleep." Tori told her. Although, Tori thought, if Cat wanted to bake cupcakes, Tori didn't think she would be able to say no.

"Okay." Cat agreed. Tori couldn't stop herself from smiling when Cat agreed. Now that she had agreed to stay the night, Cat allowed herself a little yawn. Covering her mouth Cat made an adorable little squeak when she yawned.

This was the first time Tori was seeing a sleepy Cat, and sleepy Cat was almost twice as adorable as hyper cat Tori decided.

"Night boys." Tori told them as Andre and Robbie made it to the door.

"Night you guys. See you in class." Andre told them.

"Come on Cat it's late. We should get ready for bed." Tori told Cat.

"Tori can I sleep in your bed too?" Cat asked looking around the messy living room.

"I wouldn't want you to sleep anywhere else." Tori admitted a little to readily. Tori found herself looking forward to sharing the same bed as Cat.

They both made there way upstairs to get ready for bed.

A/N: Hope you liked it, thanks for reading it, if you'd like you can review it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Sleepover

After both girls got ready for bed and Cat borrowed one of Tori's extra large t-shirts to wear as a nightdress, they climbed into Tori's bed. Tori watched as Cat fluffed her pillow with a laugh before laying down and pulling the covers up to her chin. Tori pressed the flats of her feet against the bed and bent her knees feeling the soft sheets rub against her soles.

"Tori, what are you doing?" Cat asked curiously. She watched Tori's knees bend and straighten.

"I love feeling my feet slide against my sheets." Tori said smiling at Cat.

Cat looked really cute with Tori's blanket tucked under her chin and even more when her knees started bending because Cat smiled when she felt the soft comfy sheets rub against the bottom of her feet.

"Oh that does feel good!" Cat laughed.

Tori's shoulders shook in silent laughter as Cat began changing how fast she moved her feet. Left right left really fast, then both slow, bend one fast and straighten the other. Cat went through all the ways she could slide her feet on the sheet and then her knees came up quick before she extended her legs slowly. Cat started laughing just before she straightened her leg completely.

"It tickles if you go slow enough." Cat said looking over at Tori.

Tori found herself staring into milk chocolate eyes and asked herself if anything about this girl wasn't sweet or delicious looking. Tori also remembered how much she didn't want Cat to leave earlier tonight. Tori felt stoked that Cat stayed the night, but now that she was here and they were getting ready to sleep it still wasn't enough. Tori couldn't figure herself out and for a minute decided to stop trying and just see how she felt.

Tori refocused and found that Cat was still staring at her.

"Cat you have very pretty eyes." Tori said. It was the only thought in her head now that she was focused again on Cat and her beautiful eyes. Not day-dreaming about chocolate eyes, strawberry scented hair, and what smelled like melon lip gloss.

"Aw, thanks Tor. Your eyes are darker than mine, more mysterious. I like that." Cat wiggled her eyebrows and gently tucked a strand of hair behind Tori's ear as she spoke.

Tori closed her eyes when she felt Cat's fingers brush through her hair.

"I love your hair. It's so soft." Cat said as Tori felt Cat's fingers slide up her neck and into her hair. Cat slowly dragged her hand through Tori's hair and Tori had to do her best not to vocalize the rush through went through her whole body.

Cat's touch made Tori tingle in all the places her fantasies did, when she chose to fantasize. Granted there was usually a boy in those fantasies, but none of those boys ever made Tori's whole body come alive at a simple touch.

Despite how good it felt Tori opened her eyes and looked at Cat seriously. Cat's hair redefines acceptable. Everyone knew it was not natural, but Cat without red-velvet hair wouldn't be the Cat that grabbed Tori's attention every five seconds.

"Cat your hair is amazing and you know it." Tori could say nice things about Cat at all night and never get bored. Without thinking Tori reached over and slowly ran her fingers through Cat's red-velvet hair. Cat's hair was so soft and light; Tori loved how it felt as Cat's hair slid through her fingers.

Then Cat closed her eyes and sighed. It was a soft sound, and Tori swore that Cat leaned her head into Tori's hand.

Reluctantly, Tori withdrew, and was about to take her hand back when Cat opened her eyes caught Tori's hand before it passed her cheek.

Cat pressed her cheek into Tori's hand like a hug. Cat had a huge grin on her face when she did it. Ever so gently Tori moved her thumb across Cat's smooth skin. Cat closed her eyes and pressed her cheek tight to Tori's hand before turning it over and kissing the back of Tori's hand quickly.

"That feels nice Tor. And yes I know how pretty my hair is. But it makes me hungry all the time." Cat said in a voice that told Tori Cat just went off on a tangent.

Tori smiled wide as Cat, just being Cat, derailed a moment so perfect that Tori was still holding her breath. Tori's heart was hammering in her chest and she knew she was blushing like crazy but managed to stammer out a reply.

"Why does your hair make you hungry Cat?" Tori asked finally exhaling. She covered her cheeks with her hands trying to be casual about it.

"Well you know my hair is pretty much the color of red-velvet cupcakes and those are my absolute favorite cupcakes." Cat said. Cat emphasized the words ab-solute fav-or-ite and cup-cakes. It was so cute.

Tori smiled. She felt her heart rate return to only slightly elevated, and her cheeks felt a bit cooler now. She took a steadying breath and forced herself to relax. The effort must have showed because Cat didn't miss it.

"You okay Tori? Something bothering you?" Cat sounded so sincere. She propped herself up on her elbow and eyed Tori with obvious concern.

Tori honestly didn't know how she should answer. There was no doubt now. Tori knew she had a full blown crush on the girl laying right next to her. Tori had no problem with Cat's random outbursts, some of them were quite funny and charming. Cat always had a can-do attitude that Tori really loved. Cat was the kind of girl who wouldn't be afraid to live her life.

Cat was also kind, sweet, adorable beyond measure and suddenly she felt so out of reach. Tori knew for fact that Cat liked boys. She even managed to date Tori's ex for brief period. Now Tori had to reevaluate her jealousy over the situation.

Cat was still looking and waiting for an answer.

"You know I'm sorry I hurt you when I kissed Daniel." Tori said.

"I know." Cat said polishing her little fist with a smile.

Cat punched Tori in the face over that little incident. Tori rubbed her cheek in mock pain and Cat winked and giggled.

"But we're not together anymore, Daniel and I. Plus I already forgave you so why the long face?" Cat asked.

Tori felt a little cornered.

"I don't know." Tori lied but she was close to cracking and just being honest with Cat. The absolute worst case scenario would be calling Andre or Beck and asking them to pick up an angry or possibly weirded-out Cat.

"Tori, you can tell me anything. Promise." Cat urged. Tori decided she never liked lying anyway.

"Let's just say that after tonight, I was more jealous of Daniel than I was of you." Tori said. She broke eye contact and didn't want to look Cat in the face when Cat finally understood.

"What do you mean jealous of Daniel?" Cat asked.

"Let's just..." Tori started but Cat interrupted.

"No no... no more let's just. Out with it Tori." Cat said seriously.

Tori looked up and saw that Cat's feelings were obviously getting hurt each time Tori avoided the subject.

"Cat I would be jealous of Daniel because of all the time you were spending with him. You see I don't want to spend any of my time with Daniel." Tori said plainly.

"Then why did you kiss him?" Cat asked with a touch of hurt in her voice.

"Because I wasn't brave enough to kiss the person I really wanted to kiss." Tori said keeping her voice steady and even. Her eyes were stinging now and she was waiting for Cat to understand what she was saying and find the whole thing awful.

Cat was still trying to figure it out when Tori pulled the blanket up over her head and balled herself into a fetal position.

"Tori who did you wanna kiss? Jade?" Cat asked incredulously, and on an opposite thought Cat started laughing.

Tori peeked her head up from under the covers and was watching Cat crack herself up.

"Could you imagine Jade's face if you kissed her!" Cat said. Now her feet were sliding quickly against the sheets again and she was giggling.

Tori had to admit the idea was very strange.

Cat looked at Tori and then looked off into space and cracked herself up all over again. She kicked her feet and almost fell out of bed until Tori grabbed her arm and hauled her back up.

By the time they were both in a reasonable huddle in the middle of bed Tori was laughing with Cat. All of the tension suddenly was just gone. The site of Cat laughing and joking made the world a better place.

Suddenly Cat stopped laughing and looked at Tori with a raised eyebrow. Tori froze and didn't know why she just felt 'caught'.

"So Tori has a crush on me." Cat said in a small voice.

Tori's mind went completely blank. Wow.

Cat was smarter than most people give her credit for. She could act, make costumes, do make up, lighting, and he has an amazing voice.

"You are good." Tori told Cat earnestly.

"Don't you forget it." Cat said with huge grin on her face.

"So you now you know?" Tori said it like a question.

"Yeah now I know. But what I don't know is why you didn't tell me sooner." Cat said a little exasperated.

"You don't?" Tori asked her confusion mounting.

"No, I don't." Cat answered. Tori felt Cat's hands take hold of hers. Tori felt Cat's thumbs massaging her palms and kept going.

"Cat, I already know you like boys." Tori told her.

"Sure I do. What's not to like. They take me out, buy me dinner, we go to a movie, maybe if I'm lucky it will be dancing." Cat wiggled her shoulders and waved her hands as she said it. "But after that, after we go out, I don't really want them to stick around. I know where I wanna be when the lights go out, Tori, and it's not with a boy." Cat said the words softly but Tori heard her.

Tori was floored by Cat's admission. Honesty, gotta love it.

"Cat I've never had feelings like this for another girl before." Tori admitted shyly.

"Really?" asked Cat with wide eyes.

"Really." Tori told her. Now it was Tori who held onto Cat's hands. So what Cat was saying?

"Cat, does this mean you don't have a problem with me liking you?" Tori asked, still a little nervous.

"Not at all." Cat said with a slight shake of her head.

"So we can still be friends?" Tori asked.

"Tori?" Cat asked and Tori feared for a second that Cat was about to derail this conversation.

"Will you come with me to play baby golf, with me, tomorrow night?" Cat pressed her hands together and mouthed pretty please.

This was the last thing Tori ever expected to hear.

"Just you and me?" Tori asked raising an eyebrow.

"Unless you want to make a double date with Beck and Jade?" Cat asked archly.

"A date?" Tori's heart started hammering again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cat exclaimed.

"I just can't believe you're asking me out." Tori said softly.

Something in Tori's voice made Cat calm down and just stare at Tori expectantly.

"Well I am. So you better answer me before I run off and find someone else to take me to play baby golf." Cat demanded.

"Cat I would love to go play baby golf with you." Tori told her.

"Good. Now can you relax and get some sleep?" Cat asked with a wink and yawn.

Tori glanced at the clock; it was already two forty-five in the morning. Tomorrow was going to be one rough day. But after tonight's conversation with Cat it brought something to look forward to.

Once again they both settled down and it wasn't long before Tori was listening to sound of Cat sleeping. It took Tori some time before sleep finally claimed her.

The Next Morning

Tori opened her eyes and her vision was filled with red-velvet hair. Tori had one arm draped around Cat, or maybe in the middle of the night Cat claimed one of Tori's hands, because Cat held Tori's hand over her heart with both of her hands. Cat's bare thigh felt smooth against Tori's leg, even smoother than the sheets.

Tori realized her lips were inches away from Cat's neck and her pulse quickened. Cat fidgeted, still asleep, and managed to snuggle closer to Tori. Tori couldn't have stopped herself if she tried.

Tori leaned forward and whispered quietly in Cat's ear.

"Time to wake up." Tori said right before pressing her lips to Cat's neck just under her ear.

"Mm-mm...Tori." whispered Cat. 

"Yes." Tori answered, squeezing Cat gently.

"You sure I'm your first girl-crush?" Cat asked with a small smile.

"Uh-huh." Tori answered.

Tori was shocked when Cat leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against hers. Once, twice, and on the third Tori leaned in and returned Cat's kiss. It was like magic, Tori's heart almost stopped. Tori melted back onto the bed next to Cat and when Cat pulled away Tori couldn't stop smiling.

"Wow." Tori breathed.

"My new favorite way to wake up." Cat smiled.

Tori leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Cat's. There was no hesitation as Tori felt Cat's hands gently work their way through her hair. Tori moaned softly and gently pulled back. If she didn't stop now there was no way she was making to school on time.

"More." Cat demanded in a pout.

"We gotta get ready for school." Tori said.

"Yay! I can't wait to tell everyone I'm dating Tori!" Cat sounded so excited by the prospect but Tori went pale.

"Uh should we let this get around school?" Tori asked a little worried. At Tori's old school this could be a social death wish.

"What, are you ashamed you like me?" Cat asked quickly.

"No, it's not that. I've heard what happens when two members of the same gender try and go to prom together." Tori reasoned. Cat just giggled.

"Tori, almost half of Hollywood Arts has either kissed a member of the same sex, dressed up as a member of the opposite sex, or have had to play the role of a eunuch at some point. No one at Hollywood Arts cares what gender your dates are." Cat told her.

"Seriously?" Tori asked astounded.

"Seriously." Cat told her.

Tori could really only think of one catch then. That would be telling her parents. She could always opt to not tell them, but if the school finds out then Trina finds out, which would put mom and dad just after Trina.

"Cat?" Tori asked in a small voice.

"Tori?" Cat asked.

"I don't suppose we could hold off on telling anyone until after I figure out how to tell my parents?" Tori asked quietly.

"You don't think they'll like me?" Cat asked sounding hurt.

"No Cat, they already love you, I don't know if they'll like me." Tori admitted glumly.

"You shouldn't worry, Tori. You have great parents and they love you and will love you no matter what." Cat told Tori.

"But I just haven't had a lot of time to even consider figuring out how to tell them. And if we tell our friends, and it gets around school, then Trina is gonna turn around and just do this in the worst possible way." Tori explained to Cat. Tori's mind was blank at the thought of telling her parents. She couldn't figure out how.

"I'll give you one week to figure it out. I'll even help if you let me." Cat said and Tori breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Tori said giving Cat a little kiss on the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

"Now out of bed. Time to get ready for school!" Tori said.

A/N: I want to say thank you to everyone who's reading this story. I can't promise to keep up this pace but I'll keep the Chapters coming until this episode is complete.

A big thank you goes out to Rahne4227 for providing feedback and editing my train wreck drafts. I assure you the technical mistakes are all mine.

-scrib


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Monday Morning

Tori Tweet: Hung out way too late last night. But it was still awesome!

Mood: Sleepy/Happy

Sikowitz's Class

"It's an actor's job to study people. How they behave, and how they live their lives." Sikowitz said before taking a sip of his coconut juice straight from the coconut.

Sikowitz was perched on the top step of the stage. Everyone was paying close attention and it was the first time it actually felt like a classroom to Tori. Sitting next to her Cat was on the edge of her chair, notebook in hand, trying to take down everything he said. Tori looked over and saw that even Jade was taking notes.

"It is important to learn as much as you can about everything. You never know when you'll need to call up those thoughts and emotions and use them in your acting! For instance, in a year or two you might have to play the role of student, you can all draw upon your experiences as high school students to help you be the role." Sikowitz said standing up.

"Beck! Give me a hobby." Sikowitz said walking over to the chalk board.

"Photography." Beck answered quickly.

"Andre, give me a sport!" Sikowitz called out.

"Football." Andre answered easily.

"So what happens when an actor, who in his off time, plays football tries out for the role of a photojournalist. Or the photojournalist who wants to play the role of a football hero? The more you study the more you can become." Sikowitz told the class.

"Isn't that why most actors study for the roles they get or try out for?" Jade asked in a bored voice.

"True Jade, very true, but how does that apply to improv?" Sikowitz asked.

Jade thought about what he said but before she said anything Sikowitz's took back control of the class.

"Drive by acting exercise! You're all whiny children throwing a tantrum!" Sikowitz yelled out.

Tori was still amazed at how quickly the whole class could react to Sikowitz's exercises. Everyone including Cat was already up and in character by the time Tori made it to her feet.

"But mommy I want the black one not the red one!" yelled Jade outrageously.

"Fine I'll just find my own roof to live under!" Beck argued.

"I'm too old for a curfew!" Robbie whined.

"But I want it now!" Cat cried throwing her arms up in the air. Sikowitz pulled out a piece and candy and held it towards Cat.

"Yay, candy!" Cat instantly reached for the candy with a huge smile on her face.

Sikowitz held the piece of candy high over his head and looked at Cat and made a buzzing noise.

"That's not the sound of a child throwing a tantrum." Sikowitz said holding the candy out of reach.

"But I want it now!" Cat yelled reaching for the candy.

Sikowitz smiled and handed Cat the candy which she promptly opened up and popped into her mouth.

"Thank you Cat. Now class, see how easy it was for you all to be whiny children?" Sikowitz said.

"So what you're really saying with that exercise is that you think we were all whiny children." Jade protested in a flat voice.

"Well the odds were in my favor. Everyone but Tori looked pretty engrossed in themselves." Sikowitz said sipping his coconut.

Jade raised an eyebrow and glanced at Tori.

"So you've always been little miss goody-two shoes. That explains a lot." Jade said with a grin.

Beck and Andre shot Jade a look and Cat just watched Tori's face fall. No matter how hard Tori worked to get along with Jade, she always found a way to make fun of her. Tori glared at Jade and Jade quickly dropped her gaze to her shoes.

"Drive by acting exercise!" Sikowitz yelled out grabbing everyone's attention again. Sikowitz placed a hand on his chin like he was thinking real hard.

"You're all hot-shot engineers for a new company offering Vacations in Space, and you're interviewing a candidate for the head of your astrophysics department! Action!" Sikowitz took a sip from his coconut and watched everyone try and get into character.

Everyone blinked and did their best to think of something to say but no one could start. No one knew how to be an engineer in the capacity of an interviewer, asking detailed questions about astrophysics.

Every single one of them drew a complete blank until Sinjin spoke up.

"Kirk or Picard?" Sinjin asked with a grin.

"Did Han really shoot first?" Robbie quickly chimed in.

The whole class groaned at their nerdiness and Sikowitz continued.

"Drive by acting exercise!" Sikowitz yelled, changing scenes.

"You're all pop idols being interviewed for the next cover of . Action!" Sikowitz pointed at everyone.

"Madonna, Lady Gaga, and Ke$ha are a huge influence on my life and my singing!" Cat said in a dramatic way.

"I don't feel like defining myself just yet. After acting I could see doing to stunt work, maybe fight choreography." Beck said seriously.

"I've loved entertaining crowds since I was four years old." Jade said looking starry eyed, her voice pitched high and innocent.

"I just can't believe I've made it this far." Tori said in character.

"Neither can we," Jade said flatly.

Tori snapped her gaze on Jade and watched her smile.

"Oh come on Vega, you set yourself up for that one." Jade said dismissively.

Tori was about to get offended when everyone thought about what Jade said for an extra second and then kind of nodded their head. Tori knew she did tend to bring these things on to herself sometimes.

"People, people, please at least try and stay in character. But do you see my point? You can improvise a scene that is familiar to you because you have experience to draw upon. To truly be in the moment, to be comfortable enough to stop acting and just start living your character's life, you must learn everything you can about your character's life and how they live it. Only then will you truly be 'in the moment'." Sikowitz told the class.

Everyone sat back down and waited for any more of Sikowitz's surprises. Tori looked over and saw that Cat had a big grin on her face. Tori knew that despite Sikowitz's tendencies to throw things at Cat, Cat really did like his class.

One of the things Tori really loved about Cat was that she tended to smile a lot. Tori's eyes narrowed and she bit her lip as she remembered how soft Cat's lips were when they kissed.

Tori vividly remembered how feathery and light Cat's lips felt the first time she kissed Tori. It was so brief and before Tori could have time to miss the feeling Cat had leaned and pressed her lips to Tori's a second time. This time Tori felt just how soft Cat's lips were. When Cat leaned in the third time Tori knew she wanted nothing more than to kiss Cat. Tori wanted her arms around Cat, she wanted to get lost in the feeling of Cat's hands getting roaming...

"Yay! I get to play Jade!" Cat exclaimed loudly, bringing Tori back class.

"Say again?" Tori asked confused.

"I get to be Jade on Friday." Cat said getting to her feet.

"Yeah and I get to be Sinjin." Andre said deflated.

Tori only now realized class was over and she missed the last ten minutes. Everyone was heading for the door.

"Could be worse. At least you don't have to be Robbie." Rex complained.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Robbie told Rex.

"Listen up; I am not carrying you around all day. You dig?" Rex told Robbie. They both exited the class arguing.

"So, you think you got a skirt my size?" Beck asked walking up to Tori.

"Oh please don't tell me you're going to let her dress you." Jade complained.

"Look the assignment is to learn everything about your partner so on Friday you can come to class as your partner. And since this is going to be twenty-five percent of our grade it will have to be full costume. Don't worry babe, I'm sure you'll look great as a red-head." Beck said kissing Jade on the cheek. 

Understanding dawned on Tori and she just realized she was partnering with Beck. So that meant her and Cat would have to come to class Friday as Jade and Beck!

"So pay attention Cat." Jade said to Cat.

Cat watched Jade closely. She had a smile on her face and waited for whatever it was Jade was going to show her.

Tori watched Jade turn to Beck. Tori knew exactly where Jade was about to go with this.

"Yes?" Beck asked.

Jade didn't even say anything she just leaned in and kissed Beck. Not a simple peck on the cheek, not even a small kiss on the lips. Jade went all in.

"Excellent, Jade! Cat and Tori! Take notes. Notice how the happy couple has no problem expressing public displays of affection. Actually by the looks of it I would say Jade likes it." Sikowitz said before leaving the classroom, out the window.

Tori saw a smile break out on Cat's face and quickly started putting her things in her book bag. Tori knew her cheeks were bright red and she had to force herself to breathe evenly. She took her time, and even made sure her shoes were tied tight before standing up.

By the time Tori was ready everyone had left the class. She sat down with her head in her hands and tried to think of a way to tell her parents what was going on with her Cat. Tori let her bag fall off her shoulder and hung her head. If Jade found out before she told them Jade might go straight to Trina.

"Tori, hurry up it's time for lunch!" Tori turned and saw that Cat was waiting for her by the door. With no one around Tori smiled at Cat and picked up her stuff.

"So how much did I miss during the last ten minutes?" Tori asked Cat looking down at Cat's shoes.

"The last ten minutes?" Cat asked stepping back into the classroom.

"Yeah I kinda zoned out." Tori admitted shyly.

"And just what was more important than paying attention in class?" Cat said taking two more steps towards Tori. She had her hands at her sides but as she spoke she leaned forward almost eagerly.

"I was thinking about last night, and this morning." Tori's felt her cheeks get red again but she couldn't stop staring at into Cat's chocolate colored eyes, they looked so soft and inviting.

"Uh-huh." Cat said stepping up to Tori. Cat still kept her hands down but she leaned towards Tori until they were just inches apart.

Tori closed the distance and pressed her lips to Cat's. Tori's backpack hit the floor again be she didn't care. Cat returned the kiss, pressing her lips against Tori's. Then she leaned back and Tori found herself staring at Cat's smiling face.

_Melon lip gloss_ thought Tori.

"I've wanted to do that since we got to school." Cat said, still smiling.

"I didn't want to get out of bed this morning." Tori told Cat.

"Don't forget, tonight you're taking me to play baby-golf." Cat said stepping away from Tori.

Tori picked up her backpack again, and stood up before Cat started dragging her to lunch. Tori knew it was Cat's favorite time of the school day.

"Who's taking who to play baby-golf?" Beck said appearing in the doorway.

"Tori said she would come with me." Cat told him with a huge grin on her face.

"Watch this one." Beck said, pointing at Cat. "She cheats."

"I do not." Cat said, laughing. She hit Beck on the shoulder with her notebook.

"Hey that's not a bad idea. Maybe Jade and I should double with you guys. We can all study for Friday's class by hanging out." Beck suggested.

Tori couldn't think of a way out of saying yes. It sounded like a solid plan. Before Tori could even give it any additional thought Cat chimed in.

"That's assuming you can get Jade to agree to play baby-golf." Cat laughed at Beck's idea.

Tori smiled at that. It was well known that hanging with Tori was one of Jade's least favorite activities. Chances were good that Jade would never agree.

"Oh I don't think it'll be a problem. She's a professional after all. She'll try and learn everything about you, Cat, you know that." Beck said.

"Yeah she would. I'll even pick her up some of my special hair dye if she wants." Cat laughed, shaking her hair. "You guys should definitely come."

Tori gave Cat a questioning look and shrugged her shoulders 'why?' and shook her head slowly back and forth.

Cat was still smiling but she got lost trying to follow Tori's head shaking and wound up dancing out of the classroom following Beck.

Tori noticed Jade was sitting alone until Beck sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. Cat sat down across from Jade and Tori settled in next to Cat.

"So Jade, guess what Cat and Tori are going to do tonight?" Beck said as pleasantly as he could.

"Why should I care?" Jade asked in a bored voice.

"Well, tonight, Cat and Tori are going to play baby-golf." Beck told her.

"Watch her Vega, she cheats." Jade said with a small smile and look at Cat.

"You guys are so mean!" Cat exclaimed. Now it sounded like Cat was getting upset.

Tori put a hand on her shoulder and Cat calmed down. Then Cat looked at Jade.

"I do not cheat." Cat declared.

"So they're going to play baby-golf. Big deal," Jade said, still bored.

Tori almost didn't believe the lack of caring in Jade's voice. Maybe Cat was right and after she told her parents there wouldn't be much backlash from their friends about going out. Jade didn't flinch at the idea of Cat and her going out tonight. Of course they didn't know it was a real date.

"Well, we're going with them." Beck told her.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked in an octave higher than her normal speech.

"We all have to get to know our partners, right?" Beck asked Jade.

"Yeah but Cat and I have been friends for awhile. I'd say we know enough about each other to get by." Jade said.

"What color is my hair?" Cat asked.

"Brown." Jade said in a flat voice.

"No what color is my hair, Jade? Right now." Cat asked her. Cat sounded confident that Jade wouldn't know.

"Stop sign red?" Jade guessed.

Cat shook her head with a smile.

"Coke-can red? Crazy-panic red? Fire-truck red? Red brick?" Jade listed and after each one Cat's smile grew and she shook her head.

"So that's a yes, we're going, and we'll see you at eight-thirty." Beck told them.

"Make it nine." Jade growled.

"Yay! It's date!" Cat cheered getting up. She ran off for no apparent reason leaving Tori alone with Beck and Jade.

"Have you ever even kissed another girl before?" Jade asked Tori with an evil grin.

Tori couldn't tell if Jade was teasing her because she thought the answer was a yes or a no. Tori looked to Beck and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll allow it. You gotta be me on Friday and face it Tori, I'm smooth." Beck leaned over and kisses Jade on cheek.

"You ever kiss a boy?" Tori challenged Beck, knowing there was a good chance that yes, Jade has kissed a girl before.

"Actually I have." Beck said without a trace of anxiety or embarrassment.

"You'll have to tell me about that some time." Tori said, getting up.

This was going to be a long week, thought Tori.

A/N Thank you to everyone following the story. I also want to thank everyone who is reviewing my story, it's very inspiring.

Again a big thank you to Rahne4227 for editing and encouragement. Both are a huge help.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Date Night

Tori Tweet: On my way to play baby golf with Cat, Beck, and Jade. Yes I said Jade and baby golf in the same sentence.

Mood: Excited!

Tori watched in disbelief as Cat made her fourth hole-in-one in a row. She was unbelievable at baby golf! Now Tori understood why Beck and Jade both claimed she cheated.

Cat would put down her pink golf ball, line up her shot with her very own putter, hit the ball and watch as her ball navigated the course to reach the cup.

_Plunk_

"Yay it went in!" Cat exclaimed jumping up and down.

Jade coughed and looked at Cat pointedly.

"Oh right." Cat put on a mask of seriousness and walked over to retrieve her ball.

Tori couldn't help but watch Cat strut across the course. Jade thought it would be amusing to convince Cat to play baby golf in character and in turn Cat convinced Tori to play as Beck.

So Cat, as Jade, decided to wear a Gothic take on the Catholic school-girl outfit. A black and white frilly skirt, with lace at the hem, and decorated with skulls. Cat's white shirt was well starched and around her high collar was a black tie also decorated with skulls. Cat's red-velvet locks were brushed straight and fell around her face, framing it beautifully. In her gloved hand she twirled a lace parasol over her left shoulder as she walked.

Since tonight they were acting, when Cat made it back to the group and slid an arm around Tori's waist, Tori didn't hesitate to do the same. Tori hugged Cat close and looked at her.

"I don't know how you do that every time?" Tori was truly surprised.

"Well it's easy." Cat said.

"Then explain." Tori challenged.

"Well most of the holes have an obvious path that leads to the cup, so I just take that shot." Cat said. She made it sound like it was no big deal.

"But how do you make that shot every time?" Tori asked again.

"I told you, it's the only shot I take." Cat said, shrugging her shoulders. Then she giggled and rushed off the next hole.

"I told you she was a cheater." Beck said turning to follow Cat.

"I'm gonna take Tori and get all of us some drinks." Jade told Beck earning her a questioning look from him.

"You sure?" Beck asked, more than ready to be a gentlemen.

"Yeah, Tori and I need to have a little chat." Jade said sweetly.

"Should I be worried?" Beck asked her.

"Nope. Come on, Tori." Jade moved away from Beck and took Tori's hand. "Or should I call you Beck?"

Tori remembered that she too was in costume. Beck's jeans were a bit roomier than hers but they were comfortable. She also wore a tight fitting black t-shirt made of the softest cotton Tori had ever felt, and for tonight she kept her hair pulled back in a tight pony tail. She had on a pair of her own sneakers which fit the outfit perfectly but it wasn't until Beck lent Tori his jacket that he declared she looked perfect.

"Never repeat this but you do look kinda hot in that jacket." Jade said in an off-hand way.

"Thanks?" Tori didn't quite know what to say about that.

"Just don't repeat it." Jade reminded Tori.

"Of course not." Tori sighed.

They both got in line at the refreshment counter. Some of the other patrons were giving Jade and Tori weird looks. Jade took notice and moved closer to Tori putting on arm around her waist.

Tori looked at Jade questioningly.

"What? You're my Beck right now and I can't stand it when people gawk at me! Beck always calms me down when there are gawkers." Jade explained.

"I see." Tori put her arm around Jade and was surprised when she snuggled closer.

Jade reached across with her other hand and played with Tori's jacket collar. Jade leaned in real close and Tori found herself staring into Jade's beautiful dark eyes. Jade tucked a loose strand of hair behind Tori's ear causing Tori to hold her breath.

"You've really never kissed a girl before have you?" Jade asked, clearly amused.

Tori broke eye contact and Jade just chuckled.

"Why do you hate me?" Tori found herself asking.

Jade's smile vanished but she didn't move. Tori wished Jade would just answer the question.

"We are not having this conversation in line at Baby Golf." Jade told Tori and for once her voice didn't drip with venom.

"If we're not here to have a heart to heart than why did you drag me off?" Tori asked now more than a little confused.

"This is about Cat." Jade said, looking at Tori.

"You both did an amazing job, she looks hot." Tori told Jade. She knew that Jade helped Cat get ready for tonight.

"Of course; she's playing moi." Jade motioned towards herself and Tori chuckled.

"Okay, so what's up?" Tori asked.

"I know your still getting used to everything at Hollywood Arts but we all take our assignments very seriously." Jade pointed out.

"What does this have to do with Cat?" Tori asked.

"Well tonight you are playing Beck and Cat is playing me. It's not like I don't make it a big deal that Beck is my boyfriend." Jade explained.

"Am I missing something?" Tori was still confused.

"Obviously." Jade said getting frustrated with this conversation. "It's time for you to man up and BE Cat's date tonight." Jade finished.

"I thought I was?" Tori said.

"Well you're not." Jade told her.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"You haven't kissed Cat once tonight. Beck has kissed me twice already." Jade said in a flat voice.

Tori's cheeks turned red and she had to look away again. It was true. Cat tried to kiss Tori once already but Tori found a way out of it. Cat looked disappointed but got over it on her next hole-in-one. Tori thought if Jade saw them kissing she would figure out there was something going on between her and Cat.

"Look it's not that hard." Jade said leaning in.

Jade pressed her lips to Tori's and Tori froze up. Her shoulders stiffened and her eyes went wide but Jade persisted. Jade's eyes closed and she reached up to caress Tori's cheek tenderly. Jade's lips weren't as inviting as Cat's but the way Jade pressed herself up against her made Tori's legs go weak. She placed her hands on Jade's hips and returned the kiss.

Jade broke of the kiss and turned to sneer at the gawkers that were caught staring. Jade took a possessive hold of Tori's arm and scanned the crowd.

"Just because we're the hottest couple here doesn't give you the right to stare!" Jade told the room bluntly.

Tori blinked back to reality and sure enough that seemed to cause a lot of heads to turn their way. Tori did her best to follow Jade's example and with a crowd of stunned onlookers Tori led Jade to the counter.

"Three colas and a strawberry soda." Tori told the kid at the counter. He looked about the same age as Tori and Jade but he obviously didn't go to Hollywood Arts.

"Four thirty-eight," stuttered the kid.

Tori paid for the drinks and then opened one of the cans of Coke and handed it to Jade. Tori kept a hold of Jade's left arm while Jade took a sip. Then they sauntered back out onto the golf course.

Once they passed the doors both girls erupted into a fit of laughter. Tori almost dropped the drinks and Jade had to keep Tori standing.

"See? It's nothing to be afraid of." Jade told Tori when they finally stopped laughing. She stood apart from Tori, looking at her.

"You're right." Tori exhaled. "Nothing to be nervous about." Tori was still nervous but she let Jade lead her back to the others. She tried to hide her nervousness by opening her can and taking it a drink.

Jade took Beck's soda from Tori making it easier. Then Jade flashed Tori a fake smile and walked ahead of her.

"This, me being nice to you, it ends when we get back." Jade said in her usual bored voice.

Tori was disappointed. It seemed like Jade a real human being for once, with real emotions and the ability to be a friend. So much for wishful thinking.

"So what's Jade like when you're alone?" They heard Cat asking Beck as they got closer. Jade picked up the pace.

Beck was trying to figure out how to answer when Cat spotted Tori and Jade walking up.

"Strawberry, my favorite!" Cat exclaimed rushing over to Tori. "You remembered." Cat said, as Tori opened the can for Cat just like she did for Jade earlier. Cat blushed when she took the can from Tori.

"Hey thanks." Beck said taking his Coke from Jade.

Jade didn't say anything she just leaned in a kissed Beck on the cheek glancing at Tori.

Tori noticed Jade watching and leaned down and kissed Cat on her cheek.

"Of course I remembered." Tori whispered to Cat.

Cat was almost vibrating with happy as she let out an excited squeak. She sipped her soda and twirled her parasol preening.

Beck applauded softly and Jade grinned momentarily before rolling her eyes.

"Smooth, Vega, very smooth." Beck complimented Tori.

"It's about time. Now can we finish this exorcise in absurdity." Jade said with more than her usual venom.

"Yeah let's play some baby golf!" Cat said trying to be serious. Everyone looked at her and then Jade of all people started laughing.

"Come on Cat, on to the next hole!" Jade walked forward and took hold of Cat's hand letting the excited redhead drag her off.

"Next time try for the lips." Beck advised Tori as they followed behind.

"One step at a time, mister." Tori told him sternly.

They both laughed and followed the sound of Cat's excited cheer at her fifth hole-in-one in a row.

Despite Beck's advice Tori didn't kiss Cat again while they played baby golf. She still had a nagging suspicion that Jade would figure something out. It was hard enough to concentrate on the game with Cat prancing around in that outfit. Having Cat's arm around her waist most of the night, or being able to walk up behind her and rest her head on Cat's shoulder and hug her close was exciting for enough for Tori. She was still trying to understand this attraction she had toward Cat. Something about that flighty, sometimes feisty, and always festive redhead grew Tori in like gravity.

Cat didn't seem to mind at all. Naturally affectionate, Cat draped herself around Tori every chance she got. Since Jade was almost always attached to Beck it looked like Cat was still playing Jade. And Tori had no problem with that, at all.

Cat won the game, of course. She celebrated and cheered while Beck drove everyone home. Cat lived closest to the course and Tori caught her slipping more and more into character as they got closer. Tori knew what she would have to do and secretly couldn't wait.

Tori got out and opened Cat's door when they reached her house. She held out her arm and Cat took it as she stood up getting out of the car. Tori escorted Cat to her door gracefully.

"This was so much fun!" Cat said once they were out of earshot so Jade couldn't say anything about her excitement.

"I had a great time but they were right; you do cheat." Tori smiled at Cat.

"I do not cheat!" Cat laughed lightly slapping Tori on the arm as they faced each other at the door.

Cat and Tori glanced at the car and saw Jade and Beck both watching.

"Am I getting a goodnight kiss?" Cat said with hushed voice and an arched eyebrow.

Tori gulped and nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak. She also knew she had an audience and had to make Beck proud.

Tori stepped close to Cat and wrapped one arm around her waist drawing Cat closer. With her other hand Tori caressed Cat's cheek and moved her hand back through Cat's silky hair. Tori leaned in a captured Cat's soft lips. Cat eagerly returned the kiss, making it deeper. Cat's tongue moved along Tori's lower lip and Tori felt her tongue brush against Cat's. The warmth that spread throughout her whole body made her pull Cat closer.

When they parted, breathless, Tori saw Cat smiling like the Cheshire cat. Tori wanted nothing more than to lean in for another when she heard Beck whistle and Jade yell.

"Get a room!"

"I'll see you in school tomorrow?" Cat asked still smiling.

"As long as you're there." Tori told her. Before Cat could turn, Tori leaned in and kissed her again. Just a peck on the lips but it still made Cat blush before she turned and walked into her house.

All Tori could think watching Cat walk in was 'oh m gee.'

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. I am glad everyone keeping up is enjoying the show. What did you think of Jade's impromptu lip-lock?

A big thank you goes to Rahne4227 everyone tell Rahne4227 to write some VicFic!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Tuesday The Day After

When Tori woke up Tuesday morning and her first thoughts were of Cat's lips and the taste of her melon lip gloss, she knew this was more than a crush. Just picturing Cat's milk-chocolate eyes, and her soft red-velvet hair made Tori smile. Tori was happy to pull herself out of bed and get ready for school if it meant she would get to see Cat.

While Tori was getting ready she thought about how she was going to tell her parents. Telling them about the class assignment might be a way to gauge their reaction to the idea of Tori dating a girl. There was no ignoring how she felt and what she wanted.

Tori wanted to be with Cat, plain and simple. She wanted to be able to hold Cat's hand while they walked to class, or share the same blanket while they watched a movie. Tori was determined to make this her reality.

Walking down to breakfast she saw her father eating and her mom was in the kitchen. All her prep went out the window seeing them. But it was a class assignment- Tori was willing to bet that if there wasn't anything going on between her and Cat she wouldn't hesitate to tell her parents.

"At least I can tell them both at the same time." Tori muttered to herself.

"Good morning honey," Tori's mom told her, setting down a bowl and a carton of milk.

"Morning." Tori poured herself a bowl of cereal and tried to find a way to broach the subject.

"So how was your 'date' last night?" Trina asked, suddenly emerging from the stairs. Trina made it sound like an accusation.

"What date?" asked Tori's dad a touch too suspiciously.

"You haven't told them yet? Yes! I get to watch." Trina sat down at the table across from Tori with a big smile on her face.

Now both her parents were looking at her curiously. Tori's father had his paper folded down in front of him waiting for Tori's answer and her mom sipped her coffee.

"You know my acting teacher? Mr. Sikowitz?" Tori asked her parents.

"The crazy one? Yeah I remember him. What's with the coconuts?" asked Tori's dad.

"He says the milk gives him visions." Tori explained.

"You don't say." Tori's dad sounded interested.

"It's just coconut milk, Dad." Tori told him.

"Remember I am a cop." Tori's dad grinned.

Her mom tried to bring the conversation back around. "So what's this assignment?"

"Well he paired all of us up and we have to try and learn everything we can about our partner so that on Friday we can come to his class as our partner. He says that by studying our partner for a week we should be able to impromptu an entire class, as our partner, unscripted. If we study our partner closely enough and really understand how they live their life and why they make the choices they do we should be able to 'become' them for a class." Tori explained quickly.

"That makes sense." Tori's mom turned back to her coffee.

"So you went on a date with your partner? That sounds like a good way to get to know someone. A great man once said 'first dates are interviews'." Tori's dad told her.

"She left out the best part." Trina said eagerly.

"So who's your partner?" Tori's mom asked.

"Beck." Tori said.

"Something tells me his girlfriend...what was her name again?" asked Tori's mom.

"Jade."

"Something tells me Jade wouldn't like the idea of you taking her boyfriend out on a date." said Tori's mom.

"You'll never get your hair to look like his." Tori's dad said earning him a quick glare from Tori.

"That's still not the best part." Trina said grinning.

Tori just smirked at her sister and continued. "Yes, Beck is dating Jade, and Jade's partner for the assignment is Cat." Tori told her parents.

Her mother just laughed and her father looked a little confused.

"Cat's the sweet girl with the red hair, right?" Tori's mom asked.

"Yeah; it's red-velvet though, like the cupcake." Tori told her automatically.

"I just can't imagine her being Jade. Jade is so… not-sweet." Tori's mom laughed again.

"Just remember the man always agrees with the woman, no matter what Beck tells you about his relationship with Jade." Tori's dad told her, ducking behind his paper as her mother turned her glare on him.

"Anyway last night, Beck, Jade, Cat, and I all went and played putt-putt or as Cat calls it baby golf." Tori told her parents.

"Word is Cat cheats." Trina said around a mouthful of cereal which just fell out of her mouth and back into her bowl.

"You can't have cereal yet." Tori told her. Tori took the bowl of cereal away from Trina's pouty face and traded it with her mom for a thick chocolate shake. Tori handed the shake to Trina.

Trina took the shake with a huff.

"I don't know about cheating but she almost played a perfect game. She only missed two hole-in-ones." Tori admitted.

"Wow, that's impressive." Tori's dad said, still locked into his paper.

Tori just chuckled as her parents went back to their morning routine. Suddenly she didn't feel quite so worried about the whole thing. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She didn't feel relieved enough to come out right there at the kitchen table- it didn't feel right to Tori to just drop this on everyone at the start of their day. This was more of an evening conversation.

Tori Tweet: Baby golf was fun last night, Jade was even nice to me once!

Mood: Happy

"I was not nice to you." Jade said walking up behind Tori while she was going through her locker.

Tori turned and looked at Jade with a raised eyebrow.

"You also said you didn't follow me." Tori challenged.

"Touché." Jade said without making eye contact.

"So what did I do to win myself a morning dose of your radiant self?" Tori asked, smiling.

"Tonight Beck is gonna want to hang out with you to study for our class project." Jade told Tori.

"It's just a class project Jade, we can try and wrap up early and I can have him back to you by nine?" Tori asked, clearly frustrated. She was going to need to study Beck for Friday as well and Jade should be spending her time with Cat.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work for me." Jade said matter-of-factly.

"So you want him back by eight thirty, fine. Shouldn't you be talking about this with him?" Tori asked.

"I already tried something like that and it didn't work. You're gonna have to help me convince him that we're all going out again tonight." Jade told Tori.

"Again? Can we skip trying to do this in character this time?" Tori didn't mind wearing Beck's clothes but she felt way more comfortable in her own jeans.

"I don't care; I just don't want you and him spending time together- unsupervised." Jade said as she walked away from Tori.

"Where are we going to go on a Tuesday?" Tori asked.

"The movies!" Jade told her not bothering to turn around.

"I'll do my best!" Tori called after Jade.

"Make it happen Vega." Jade tossed the last word over her shoulder.

"Just make it happen." Tori said to herself, mimicking Jade's voice. One thing was for sure, hopefully when her and Cat decide to tell everyone maybe Jade will stop being so jealous.

"Sup Tori." Andre said, walking up.

"Hey Andre." Tori said. Tori really didn't mind taking Cat out to the movies tonight. It could be fun. Any reason to spend more time with Cat was a good thing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Andre asked.

"Ugh, just Jade being Jade." Tori quickly explained.

"You shouldn't let her get to you. At least you don't have to study to be Sinjin." Andre complained.

"Hey Andre." Sinjin said appearing out of nowhere. "You want me to tell you what each mound of chewed up food is on my locker?" Sinjin asked.

"Uh, that's all you guys." Tori said walking away before she had a chance to overhear all the disgusting things Sinjin glued to his locker.

Tori made her way to lunch and found Beck and Jade sitting with Cat. Cat smiled when she spotted Tori and Tori couldn't keep the grin off her face when she saw Cat. Tori walked over and sat down next to Cat.

"Hey guys." Tori said. She scooted closer to Cat until their shoulders were almost touching.

"Hey." Jade and Beck said in unison.

"Hey Tor." Cat smiled. She rubbed her shoulder against Tori's as she said it.

"Hey babe, guess what Cat and Tori are doing tonight?" Jade said in a pleasant voice.

"What would that be?" Beck asked suspiciously.

"They're going to the movies and we're going with them." Jade said before Cat could give something away.

"Yay! I love the movies. What are we going to see?" Cat asked Tori.

"The Blowing part two, A Sudden Gust." Jade said quickly.

"That sounds scary. I like scary movies." Cat clapped her hands gleefully.

Beck looked from Jade to Tori to Cat then back at Jade's smiling face.

"Sounds like fun. You want Jade and I to pick you girls up?" Beck offered.

"I can't wait." Tori chimed in and Cat clapped again. It looked like Cat was totally on board with going out tonight.

"But this isn't a dress rehearsal. We get to wear our own clothes tonight." Tori told everyone.

"Aw, but I like dressing up like Jade." Cat complained.

"You can wear what you want Cat." Tori told her. If she wanted to wear more goth clothes Tori wasn't about to argue.

Later that night at the movies

Tori found it very difficult to concentrate on the movie. Tonight Cat wore black jeans and knee high boots and a loose fishnet top. Under that she wore a tight black graphic T with a bloody red-velvet cupcake that had a bite taken out of it. Cat had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and around her neck she wore a thin collar with steel spikes.

The outfit was not as much of a distraction as Cat's hand resting on Tori's thigh. During the movie Cat would squeeze Tori's leg each time the movie was getting scary and Cat's hand, which started close to her knee, was now halfway up her thigh.

Eventually Tori took hold of Cat's hand and laced their fingers together. This made Cat smile and it gave Tori a chance to breathe. Cat's thumb gently rubbed against Tori's hand making small circles.

During another slow scene in the movie Beck stood up.

"I'll be right back. Anyone want a soda?" Beck whispered and the girls shook their heads.

"I need to pee." Jade used her normal voice.

"Shhh."

Several people shushed Jade and she glared at them as she stood up.

"Cat, keep Tori company." Jade said when she was done glaring.

"Kay-kay" Cat said happily.

Tori felt Cat squeeze her hand and when Beck and Jade left she turned to look at Tori.

"This is so much fun." Cat whispered. Cat pulled Tori's hand up to her lips and kissed the back of Tori's hand.

"I can think of worse ways to spend a Tuesday night." Tori smiled back at Cat. Now that they were alone Tori felt her excitement at being with Cat rising inside her.

"Oh come on, Jade hasn't been that bad." Cat laughed quietly, playfully tapping Tori's shoulder.

"I suppose." Tori agreed.

"Besides she was nice enough to leave us alone." Cat leaned over and whispered in Tori's ear.

Tori turned and found Cat's lips inches from hers. She wet her lips unconsciously and Cat smiled.

Tori leaned in and pressed her lips to Cat's. Cat parted her lips and her tongue met Tori's halfway. Tori closed her eyes and caressed Cat's cheek as they kissed. Tori gave up all pretense of watching the movie and time fell away as they made out. She felt Cat's hand slide up through her hair pulling her closer. Tori's heart began beating faster and she felt her whole body tingle from kissing Cat. The sensation of Cat's tongue sliding along hers was amazing. Tori was riding this high until a voice brought her back to reality.

"Gee, I thought we weren't going to be in character tonight?"

Jade's voice broke Tori's concentration and she pulled away from Cat breathless. Cat was smiling and she turned to Jade.

"Well I'm in character." Cat giggled.

"Uh huh." Jade raised an eyebrow at Tori.

"Thumbs up you two." Beck whispered sitting down on the other side of Jade.

_This is bad._ Tori thought, feeling so busted.

Tori felt her face flush and she stood, up momentarily forgetting she was in a movie theater. Three sets of eyes looked at her in surprise as Tori excused herself and she dashed to the restroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Gotta Tell Somebody

Tori was surprised to see Beck waiting for her when she emerged from the restroom after her near panic attack. Jade finding out about her and Cat frightened her in ways she didn't even understand. Despite how she felt about Cat, the idea of her parents finding out before she was ready terrified her. And *that* made Tori feel even worse.

"Hey." Beck greeted Tori as she walked over to him.

"Hey." Tori sniffed, holding back more tears. She didn't have an explanation for what just happened. She didn't know what to tell Beck, Jade, or even Cat for that matter. Tori was sure Cat was upset about her storming off, and the thought of upsetting Cat hurt Tori.

"You want to talk about it?" Beck asked. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I wouldn't even know where to start." Tori confessed. Tori wanted to tell Beck everything but the words didn't get farther than the lump she felt in her throat.

"Walk with me." Beck walked over to one of the cushioned benches they have just outside of the movie theaters and he sat down. Tori followed and sat down next to him, careful to keep at least more than a few inches between her and Beck in case Jade decided to see what was keeping them.

"You know what I love about going to Hollywood Arts?" Beck asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Tori just shook her head and waited for Beck to continue.

"I love all the things I get to learn about myself because I get the chance to act. The freedom to be everyone I'm not and everyone I never thought I could be." Beck said with more wisdom than any high school boy had a right to.

Tori felt some of the color drain from her face and her heart started racing. It sounded to her like Beck was somehow putting two and two together and finding a whole lot more than four, and maybe he was. Guilt, shame, fear, and desire all warred within her and Tori found herself genuinely scared of all these conflicting feelings.

"What if you learned something about yourself that surprised you?" Tori ventured.

"I already have." Beck said, surprising Tori.

"Explain." Tori asked interested.

"Romeo and Juliet." Beck said like it was supposed to make sense.

"Shakespeare?"

"I know how clichéd this is going to sound but hear me out." Beck said seriously.

"Go on." Tori was interested in hearing what Beck had to say. Plus, she didn't know a whole lot about her new group of friends and was eager to learn anything about them; especially Beck and Jade.

"Well it was just over three years ago, and I signed up to take an acting class at the local community center. Back then I didn't know I wanted to be an actor but my parents suggested it and it sounded like fun. Everyone was really cool and creative and even though I was new to acting the teacher told me to try out for the class finale, a production of Romeo and Juliet. I was surprised to land the role of Romeo but when I found out that the meanest girl in the class-"

"Jade?" Tori guessed and Beck nodded in agreement.

"-Landed the role of Juliet I admit I was a little nervous." Beck continued as though Tori never interrupted. "All throughout the class Jade was her usual snarky self. She even sabotaged one of the other girls who almost got the part of Juliet." Beck explained.

"So what happened?" Tori asked curiously.

"See Jade might be mean, self absorbed, callous and whole lot of other things, but honestly I've yet to meet anyone more dedicated to acting and directing than Jade. Jade has known what she's wanted to be since she was, like, two. So of course she bullied me into rehearsing almost every single day. Jade couldn't have her co-star messing up _her_ role. After two weeks of rehearsing I thought I hated her. Jade would snap at the tiniest mistakes until finally, I couldn't take it anymore. She blew up at me for messing up a scene and I told her we were finished. I said to her that I hating acting and that there was no way in hell I could fake being in love with someone who spent half of our time together yelling at me. I grabbed my stuff and left determined to never see her again. I knew that everyone would be disappointed but I'd had enough." Beck chuckled at the memory.

"What happened after that?" Tori asked.

"Two days later Jade called me up in tears. She apologized for snapping at me and begged me to be Romeo again. When I asked her to give me one good reason to reconsider she told me that she actually missed me." Beck said.

"Wow." Tori exclaimed.

"I found out later that the understudy for Romeo turned out to be Robbie." Beck added.

Tori laughed. It felt good to laugh and made her feel a little better.

"I know, right? But then I thought about it and realized I didn't like the idea of quitting and giving up the play. Not to mention Jade wasn't all bad, all the time. We went back to rehearsing for the play and instead of yelling or arguing whenever something went wrong Jade began teaching me little things about acting that I didn't know." Beck smiled.

"Now you're just making stuff up." Tori accused Beck.

"Seriously; Jade taught me a lot in two weeks. I started to look forward to our rehearsal sessions. Then I started calling her up at random times throughout the day with ideas for the play, and we started spending more and more time together. When it was time to put on the play it was a hit. I realized later that without Jade's help I might not have done as well."

"So how did you start two start dating?" Tori asked.

"Well, after the play was finished we went almost a whole week without hanging out and I realized that I missed spending time with Jade. I found out I had a crush on the meanest girl in the acting class, maybe even the meanest girl I'd ever met. I figured Jade was through with me after making sure I didn't mess up her role. So imagine my surprise when the following weekend Jade called and informed me I was taking her to the movies. I didn't mind, I looked forward to it. Jade is a little different when we're alone, less guarded and snarky, but you're never to repeat that." Beck said firmly pointing at Tori.

Tori zipped her lip and Beck continued.

"After that weekend either her or I would find a way to get the other one to hang out or go do something. Less than a month after Romeo and Juliet, Jade announced that we were a couple when we were at the mall and a couple of cheerleaders came over to talk to me. In her usual fashion she told the cheerleaders to get lost and the rest as they say is history." Beck finished.

Tori still didn't know the right thing to say. She didn't fall in love with Cat during an acting assignment. _I'm in love with Cat._ Tori shocked herself with that admission. And Tori finally understood why exactly why this was so scary. Tori wasn't just figuring that she might be gay, she was also falling in love.

_Well__,__ hone__sty got me this far._

"I'm in love with Cat." Tori said quietly staring at the carpet in front of her. She held her breath and waited for Beck to say something. When he remained quiet Tori looked over and saw Beck smiling.

"Just what are grinning at?" Tori almost growled in frustration.

"What, I can't be happy for you?" Beck challenged, still grinning.

"You can be as happy as you want- just help me figure out how to keep this from your girlfriend until I find out a way to tell my parents." Tori groaned.

"Then go home and tell them tonight." Beck offered.

"I was going to tell them tonight but I forgot that they were going out of town for a police banquet or something. It's just me and Trina till Friday night when they get home." Tori sighed.

"If you were going to tell them tonight, and they're out of town until Friday, you are going to tell them on Friday right?" Beck confirmed.

"That's my plan." Tori said.

"Then just tell them on Friday. They can't find out if they're out of town." Beck reasoned.

"You're only half right. If this gets around school I wouldn't put it past Trina to call them and ruin everything." Tori explained.

"Why don't you call them?" Beck asked.

"I don't know." Tori whined. "That just doesn't feel right. This should be a face to face conversation, right? This should be something I tell them at night so they have time to sleep on it if they need to."

"I see what you're saying, but why did you just rush out of the theater?" Beck asked.

"Because earlier I told Jade I didn't want tonight to be 'in character'. When she caught me making out with Cat I didn't want her to figure out that something is going on. I can see Jade somehow finding a way to use this against me." Tori rationalized and Beck just chuckled.

"I think you're underestimating Jade's loyalty to her friends." Beck said. He sounded sure of his statement.

"Uh, Jade has reminded me on more than one occasion that she is not my friend." Tori reminded him.

"I meant her loyalty to Cat. Besides I'm assuming that you've told Cat how you feel?" Beck asked.

"Well not in so many words. This is all still kinda new." Tori said.

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"Cat knows I want us to be more than friends." Tori told him.

"So you haven't told her you love her?" Beck asked.

"I just figured it out!" Tori complained.

Beck laughed and Tori looked like she wanted to hit him with something.

"Listen, you have to tell Cat how you feel." Beck told Tori.

"I will."

"Soon."

"Okay!"

"You should tell her tonight." Beck suggested.

"But..."

"No no, no buts. Tonight, you tell her." Beck said adamantly.

"Tonight it is." Tori agreed.

"Good, now I'm going back before Jade comes hunting for us." Beck stood up.

"I'll be there in a minute." Tori remained seated and thought about telling Cat she loved her. Tori thought this all sounded so crazy. Tori thought if a boy told Tori that he loved her just three days after telling her he wanted to more than friends it might push her away, right?

"Ugh! Nothing is ever easy."

**AN: I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I know we didn't get to see Cat in this chapter but this was something Tori needed to work through without Cat. A big thank you goes out to ****Rahne4227 for editing and additional encouragement. I promise more Tori and Cat cuddling is on the way!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 One Amazing Night

Tori was relieved when she slipped back into the theater and noticed Cat was fully engrossed in the movie. Jade glanced at Tori once with a raised eyebrow but Beck was quick to intercept Jade with a kiss before she could start anything. Tori slid into her chair, reached over, and laced her fingers with Cat's. Tori noticed Cat smile and she squeezed Tori's hand keeping her eyes on the movie.

Tori didn't pay much attention to the film; she was busy trying to decide how she was going to tell Cat how she felt. If Tori could talk Cat into spending the night at her house, that would give Tori the opportunity she needed. With only Trina home she didn't have to worry about asking her parents; not to mention they knew Cat and it wouldn't be the first school night they had a sleep over.

Tori leaned over until her lips were centimeters from Cat's ear.

"Cat, do you think you can stay at my house tonight?" Tori whispered.

Cat just nodded while keeping her eyes on the movie. It looked like the movie was almost over and it was obvious that Cat didn't want to miss the ending. As Cat nodded Tori felt a now familiar tingle in her tummy at Cat's answer.

Tori grinned and kissed Cat's neck, just below her ear making her giggle, before she leaned back in her chair. Tori squeezed Cat's hand once and settled back to finish the movie. Tori's thoughts, however, had nothing to do with what was going on on-screen.

When the movie ended they all exited the theater and made their way to Beck's car.

"That was a scary movie." Cat said happily.

"It wasn't that scary." replied Jade.

"The acting was pretty good." commented Beck.

"What did you think Tori?" Cat asked.

"I had a good time." Tori said smiling.

"I'd say you had a great time." Jade said eying Tori meaningfully.

"Yes Jade, this was a great idea." Tori said while avoiding Jade's gaze.

"Like I'd ever have a bad one." Jade replied, snuggling up to Beck.

"So what's next?" Beck asked.

"I get to stay at Tori's, yay!" Cat exclaimed, skipping ahead of everyone.

"Then we're off to Tori's." Beck made sure to kiss Jade to keep her from saying anything.

When they reached Tori's house Jade gave Tori and Cat odd looks when they both got out. Beck waved goodbye and pulled away before the girls made it halfway to the door. Tori was grateful, knowing that he was trying to keep Jade's mind off the obvious questions she must be asking herself.

When Tori walked in she found Trina on the couch with a blanket up over her head. Trina was watching something scary on TV and was totally captivated by what was happening on the screen. As much as Tori wanted to scare the fudge out of Trina, not explaining that Cat was staying over was more appealing.

Tori waved Cat to go by quietly and they both crept up to Tori's room.  
>Cat giggled softly the whole way while Tori did her best to keep Cat from being too loud. Something happened in the movie that made Trina scream and cover her head completely with her covers. They made it into Tori's room without alerting Trina and they both erupted into silent giggles when Tori closed and locked her door.<p>

Tori felt a combination of fear and excitement at the idea of spending tonight with Cat. It was only nine-thirty and Tori had her own bathroom; after living with three girls for fourteen years Tori's dad decided everyone needed their own bathroom to live in harmony. They didn't have to leave her room unless they wanted to.

"I'm surprised you didn't scare Trina." Cat said, making eye contact with Tori.

"Believe me I thought about it. I don't, however, want to spend an evening downstairs with Trina." Tori smiled at Cat.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Cat said. She walked over and stood directly in front of Tori with her head tilted upwards slightly.

"I'd much rather have you all to myself." Tori said as she leaned closer to Cat.

"Prove it." Cat smiled.

Tori closed the distance and captured Cat's lips with her own. Neither girl reached for the other, they both just let their lips speak their desires for them. Tori parted her lips and Cat's tongue met hers. Now Tori couldn't help but reach up and cup her hands around Cat's face.

Tori felt Cat's hands encircle her waist and pull her close. Tori moved her hands behind Cat's head and ran her fingers through Cat's silky red-velvet hair as they kissed.

Tori tasted Cat's melon lip gloss and her nose was filled with the scent of delicious strawberries from Cat's shampoo. Tori heard herself moan softly, this made Cat kiss Tori deeper. Cat's tongue danced with Tori's and her hands began sliding down her back past Tori's belt-line.

Reluctantly Tori drew back just enough to catch her breath. Cat looked at Tori sideways and blinked. Cat's hands now rested against Tori's lower back still holding her.

"What happened at the movies? Were you feeling sick?" Cat asked, suddenly concerned.

"I was nervous when Jade caught us making out." Tori admitted.

Cat didn't look too happy about the confession but she didn't pull away from Tori. Cat gently guided Tori over to the bed and sat down. She patted the spot next to her and Tori sat.

"I was going to tell my parents tonight." Tori looked at Cat as she said it.

"Really?" Cat's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Yeah, I was. I completely forgot they were going out of town for a couple of days." Tori said glumly.

"Well I'm glad." Cat said putting a comforting arm around Tori's shoulders.

"I'm nervous Cat." Tori said quietly.

"I know it's not easy Tori, but if you want I can be here when you tell them." Cat said.

"I've heard stories that some people take years to come out of the closet. I need to tell them and not have this looming over me. It's driving me a little crazy." Tori fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"My brother came out of the closet once." Cat said.

"I didn't know your brother was gay." Tori said looking at Cat.

"Oh he's not. We were playing hide and seek and he hid in the closet and when I couldn't find him he came out." Cat said seriously.

Tori laughed at that.

Cat scooted behind Tori and wrapped her arms and legs around her from behind. Cat kissed Tori's neck before she spoke again.

"It's good to hear you laugh. I'll be happier when we don't have to keep this a secret." Cat hugged Tori.

Tori felt her whole body get warmer at Cat's touch. She was nervous about telling Cat how she felt but knew that Beck was right; Cat deserved to know.

"Cat I have something I have to tell you." Tori said as she gently untangled herself and turned to face Cat.

"You can tell me anything." Cat said earnestly.

Tori took both of Cat's hands in hers and held them close to her heart. She felt nervous and a little afraid but she also felt excited. Looking into Cat's beautiful brown eyes there was no questioning how she felt about the feisty redhead.

"I know this is sudden, and I can understand if you don't feel exactly the same way I do, but tonight I came to realize something important." Tori said taking a deep breath.

Cat waited patiently and brought Tori's hands to her lips and kissed them softly. Cat looked into Tori's eyes and a hint of a smile began tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I love you." Tori said simply staring at Cat's beautiful face.

Rather than say anything Cat leaned over and pressed her lips to Tori's. Tori's heart sped up and she felt a little light headed at Cat's response. Cat placed butterfly kisses that trailed from Tori's lips, along her jaw, and down her neck. Tori gasped when Cat's lips kissed her below the ear and she felt Cat's tongue lightly flick against her ear lobe.

Tori brought her mouth to Cat's and their tongues met before their lips did. Time seemed to stop for Tori as she made out with Cat. This time it was Cat who moaned and Tori felt her whole body come alive with desire for the delicious redhead in her arms.

When Cat slowly pulled back Tori was pleased and surprised when Cat spoke.

"Wow." Cat said softly. This made Tori smile uncontrollably.

"You could say that again." Tori agreed breathlessly.

"Wow." Cat smiled.

"So you're not freaked out?" Tori asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked.

"Well, this is all so new and for me to tell you that I love you after only a couple of days...I guess I thought it might freak you out." Tori admitted.

"I'm not freaked out at all." Cat said placing another soft kiss on Tori's lips. Before Tori could return the kiss Cat spoke again.

"I love you too." Cat's lips brushed against Tori's as she said it and Tori felt her heart soar. Tori pressed her lips to Cat's and kissed her. Tori loved how soft Cat's lips felt against hers, how smooth and delicate Cat's tongue felt against her own, and how her whole body seemed to tingle as they kissed.

Eventually they both lay back on the bed and snuggled together and talked. They told each other things that are only shared between couples. Cat admitted she was attracted to Tori after seeing her for the first time in the Big Showcase and she told Tori how beautiful her voice is. Tori admitted she was very curious about the first girl she ran into on her first day at Hollywood Arts and that she was disappointed when Cat rushed off like she did but, she was also very happy when she found out they were in the same acting class. Cat admitted that she is addicted to baby golf and used to go play by herself all the time and that's why she was so good at it.

They spent hours cuddling, talking, absently playing with each other's hair or placing little kisses on lips or fingertips. It was after midnight when they both began nodding off. Tori didn't even care that they were both still dressed in the same clothes they went to the movies in.

"I love you." Cat whispered with her head resting very close to Tori's ear.

"I love you too." Tori said kissing the top of Cat's head. Then Tori fell into a deep sleep with Cat in her arms. Comforted by the last thing Cat said before falling asleep.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for their awesome reviews. I find each review inspiring and encouraging! I hope th****at everyone who is following this story is enjoying it. Once this story reaches it****s conclusion I'm already trying to decide if the next one I write should be Jori or Cade...any votes?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Can Cat keep a Secret?

Tori Tweet: This has turned into one crazy week! So much work to catch up on!

Mood: Busy

"Hey Tor!" Cat exclaimed popping up next to Tori.

"Hey Cat." Tori said without her usual enthusiasm. She went back to exchanging things from her locker.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked in her almost sad voice.

Tori stopped, looked at Cat, and smiled before she bothered to explain. She didn't want to take this out on Cat; it wasn't her fault that Friday was fast approaching and Tori still didn't feel ready to be Beck for a class.

"Sorry Cat, I'm just worried about Sikowitz's assignment. I don't think I'm ready to play Beck." Tori admitted. This clearly bummed her out, Tori wasn't used to struggling in school. At her old school her teachers were sane, and they asked questions that came from books. That didn't mean Sikowitz wasn't her favorite teacher at Hollywood Arts.

"I think you'll be fine. You are hanging out with Beck tonight right?" Cat asked.

"Tonight?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, Jade told me earlier that we were dying her hair tonight!" Cat was bubbling with excitement. "I get to dye her hair red-velvet!" Cat squealed and clapped her hands. "I can't wait!"

This came as a shock to Tori. Jade made it abundantly clear that she was not comfortable with Beck spending any time alone with Tori. Suspicion rose like the tide and Tori found herself getting nervous. On the other hand, this could be the opportunity she needed to figure out how she was going to be Beck on Friday. _Life is never easy._

"Sounds like a plan." Tori agreed.

"Yes it does." Cat looked around and noticed they were standing alone in the halls and quickly leaned over and gave Tori a kiss on her lips.

Tori smiled as she felt Cat's lips touch hers lightly. This morning both girls woke up late so it became a mad dash to get to school on time. Even Trina woke up late and was caught up in the scramble. There no time to lounge around and snuggle.

"This has been my favorite week here at Hollywood Arts, and it's all thanks to you." Tori said. She pulled Cat into a quick hug at her unexpected flood of emotion.

"Aw..." Cat said in her adorable voice. She wrapped her arms around Tori and squeezed her tight.

"Just do me one favor?" Tori asked Cat.

"Anything." Cat was willing to do anything for Tori after all.

"Please don't let Jade find out about us tonight." Tori pleaded.

"Don't worry; the whole night is planned for fun and fashion. I might even dye my hair like Jade's." Cat said happily.

"Have fun." Tori kissed Cat quickly and released the excited redhead.

Cat preened and smiled at Tori.

_ She is just too cute. _Tori thought.

"So then yeah, I'll be hanging out with Beck tonight." Tori smiled and closed her locker.

"I'll call you tonight, when I get home?" Cat asked with a hopeful voice.

"Counting on it." Tori said, smiling.

"Yay!" Cat cheered then turned and raced off, probably to find Jade.

"Sup Tori." Andre said coming down the stairs looking around.

"Hey Andre. What are you still doing here?" Tori asked confused.

"You haven't seen Sinjin have you?" Andre asked. He kept looking over his shoulder and down the hall as he made it to the school exit.

"No, you just missed Cat though." Tori smiled just thinking about Cat.

"Man I gotta find a way to ditch Sinjin tonight. I got a hot date ya know." Andre smiled.

"Oh yeah, with who?"

"Her name's Claire and check it out, she can play drums!" Andre sounded excited. He had one foot out the door, ready to bolt.

"Awesome." Tori blinked.

Robbie appeared around corner from Sikowitz's class and Andre just ran for it.

"Hey Tori." Robbie said walking up.

"Hey Robbie." Tori said picking up her backpack.

"You just missed Andre." Tori laughed.

"What's up with Andre?" Rex asked.

"He's dodging Sinjin so he can go on a date with a female drummer he met." Tori laughed.

"Oh, that new girl Claire?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah he said her name was Claire. You know her?" Tori asked.

"Tori, there you are." Beck said rounding the corner.

_Didn't anyone go home on time today?_ Tori asked herself.

"Yep, here I am, at my locker. Just like the end of every school day." Tori stated the obvious.

"You need me to pick you up tonight or do you want to just head to my place now and I'll drop you off later? Cat or Jade filled you in on tonight right?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, Cat told me. We can just head to your place, that's fine. It beats going home with Trina." Tori said with a grin.

"Cool; let's go." Beck said.

"Bye Robbie, later Rex." Tori waved as she followed Beck out of school.

"I'll let you borrow my black jacket for Friday..." Beck began. Tori listed and followed him to his car as he went over Tori's costume for Friday. _It's gonna be a long night. _ Tori sighed to herself, still worried about leaving Cat alone with Jade.

"Hey Beck, can Cat keep a secret?" Tori asked as Beck exited the parking lot.

At Jade's house

"Jade this is going to look amazing!" Cat said as she washed the bleach out of Jade's hair.

"I'm just glad the bleaching is over." Jade said dryly. She rearranged the towels she had wrapped around her shoulders.

"Did it sting?" Cat asked concerned.

"It's tolerable, but it does stink." Jade wrinkled her nose and Cat laughed.

"Let me take a picture of you as a dirty blonde." Cat said dramatically practically jumping at her phone.

"Take a picture of me like this and I'll smash your precious pear-phone before you can put those pics up on The Slap." Jade threatened. Jade gave Cat one of the looks she normally reserves for Tori and Cat shrank back.

"Okay. You're right, bad idea." Cat said delicately and she put her phone back in her pocket. "I was going to put it on Splash Face anyway." Cat pouted.

"Cat!" Jade yelled.

"What?" Cat cried.

"I heard that!" Jade complained.

"I'm sorry!" Cat cried louder now.

"It's okay I forgive you." Jade said in a flat voice. She rubbed Cat's back until Cat turned to look at Jade.

Both girls smiled and Cat whipped out the bottle of hair dye.

"How about when it's finished? You're gonna look hot." Cat teased, waving the bottle of Cat's mysterious red-velvet cupcake hair dye.

"Maybe once we have it colored." Jade said with a hint of a smile on her face. Cat grinned and ran to get everything she would need.

Everyone seemed to let their guard down around Cat. She was just so sweet to everyone. Cat even treated Robbie and Sinjin like real people. Jade almost felt bad about trying to get Cat into telling her what's going on with her and Tori. _There is definitely something going o__n between those two._ Jade told herself. Jade just couldn't figure out what it was.

Jade waited until Cat was in the middle of dying her hair, when half of it was still dirty blonde and the other half was smeared with red dye. Cat was dying it in layers and putting each layer in foil. Just as Cat started smearing more dye into her hair Jade asked.

"So Cat, I see Tori's finally started to take Sikowitz's assignment seriously."

"Oh yeah, she was just telling me today how nervous she felt about trying to play Beck on Friday." Cat said and she couldn't hold back a smile at thinking about Tori.

"After the way you were carrying on at the movies last night it's obvious she doesn't have a problem with public displays of affection." Jade said in a voice that was pleasant and agreeable.

"You can say that again." Cat giggled to herself.

"She's a good kisser huh?" Jade asked, smiling at Cat in the mirror.

Cat just blushed and nodded her head up and down smiling. She was trying to be very careful as she wrapped Jade's hair in foil. Cat knew she was halfway through this and couldn't stop now.

"I knew it. When I kissed her at the Baby-golf course she didn't freak out at all." Jade said, watching Cat very closely.

She didn't have to watch too closely to see Cat's visible pause in what she was doing. Her hands stopped and her eyes grew wide at Jade's confession.

"You kissed Tori?" Cat asked slowly. Her voice was barely a squeak but it spoke volumes to Jade.

Jade looked up at the mirror and saw Cat's head drop and her hands fell to her sides.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Jade stood up and turned to face Cat.

"You kissed Tori?" Cat looked up at Jade and two tears raced down Cat's cheeks.

Some of the pieces were starting to make sense to Jade.

"Yeah." Jade admitted and Cat turned her head sharply to the side, refusing to look at Jade.

"Why?" Cat asked softly sniffing.

"Cat why are you upset?" Jades asked stepping towards Cat.

Cat took a step back and stayed out of Jade's arms reach.

"Jade, please tell me why you kissed Tori." Cat asked again. More tears fell and Jade gambled.

"Okay Cat, I'll tell you, if you tell me why it's so important to you, I'll tell you why I kissed Tori." Jade said in soothing voice.

Whatever Jade was about to find out, she honestly didn't enjoy how upset Cat was getting about this. Jade watched Cat stand with her head turned away from her and tears running down her cheeks and felt a little nervous suddenly.

"Okay Cat?" Jade asked.

Cat nodded and waited for Jade to continue.

"Monday night when we all went to play Baby-golf and I pulled Vega aside to get drinks I gave her a pep talk about acting." Jade said like it was the most obvious things in the world.

"A pep talk?" Cat looked at Jade suspiciously.

"That's all it was. We were there, practicing for Friday's class. You were playing moi, and Vega was playing Beck. Remember, we even dressed up for it right Cat?" Jade nodded encouragingly.

"I got to dress up like you!" Cat smiled.

"Yes you did. So when I dragged Tori off to get drinks I told her how serious we all took school and that we all wanted to be real actors. I pointed out that Beck and I already kissed two or three times and Tori had yet to give you one kiss. I saw you try and kiss her once and she dodged it!" Jade said, now complaining about Tori.

Cat suddenly looked less upset and more concerned. Jade was always more professional when it came to acting and directing than Cat. Cat knew she was a talented actress, but her real passion was singing. Jade took all of her acting assignments very seriously.

"I kissed her to prove that two girls kissing was not a big deal. I figured I still owed her for helping me get Beck back." Jade reasoned.

"Oh." Cat said. That really did make sense. _Oh Chiz_

"Now Cat, why were you so upset when you found out I kissed Tori?" Jade asked carefully.

"Well...um...you see..." Cat said trying to think of something.

"No no...no no, no evading the question." Jade pointed at Cat.

Cat's lips pressed themselves tight and she closed her eyes.

"Cat I thought we were friends!" Jade sobbed all of sudden.

Cat opened her eyes and saw Jade crying and felt so bad. Now she had to tell Jade the truth. Jade sobbed and into her hands until Cat spoke up.

"I like Tori!" Cat said very quickly.

Jade's eyes snapped up and the fake crying stopped. She focused on Cat and Cat's eyes went wide.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Cat cried and stomped her feet.

"What do you mean you 'like' Tori?" Jade asked.

Cat looked around and found she was trapped. She had nowhere to run, she was on the wrong side of the room to escape, so she plopped down on the floor and looked upset again. Cat sniffled and more tears fell.

"Please don't say anything, Jade." Cat looked up and Jade stood above her watching.

"Cat, start at the beginning." Jade said sitting down next to Cat on the floor.

"Of what?" Cat turned to face Jade confused.

Jade just laughed to herself and shook her head.

"When did you start liking Tori?" Jade asked.

"At the Big Showcase." Cat admitted.

"And I'm just now finding this out?" Jade complained, she put an arm around Cat's shoulder and Cat leaned her head against Jade's.

"What was I supposed to say?" Cat asked quietly.

"Hey Jade, I think that new girl Tori is kinda hot." Jade said sounding bubbly.

Cat just smiled and laughed a little.

"Hey Jade?" Cat asked.

"What's up Cat?"

"I have the best best-friend in whole world." Cat said throwing her arms around Jade's neck.

"Of course you do." Jade whispered returning Cat's embrace.

"I think I really like that new girl Tori. She's really pretty, she can sing, and she's been really nice to me." Cat told Jade seriously.

Jade sat quietly for minute and considered Cat's words. Tori was a talented singer, she was learning to act, and she was kind and very sweet to Cat.

"Does she feel the same way?" Jade asked, trying to keep her voice consoling.

"She told me she loves me." Cat said smiling at the memory.

"Do you love her?" Jade asked concerned.

"I think so." Cat admitted.

A tiny ball of anger inside Jade grew but she clamped it down. Hurting Tori would only hurt Cat, and no one wanted a hurt Cat Valentine. She could be like the Robot Marvin, in Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, he had this ability to make everyone depressed. A depressed Cat would have the same effect.

"I can't promise to just start being nice to her." Jade explained. Just because this might prove that Tori was never after Beck didn't make up for all her persistently pleasant behavior which grated on Jade's every nerve.

"Just please don't say anything around school, please? Not till Tori can tell her parents." Cat pleaded.

"What, is she staying in the closet? Can't bring herself to tell her parents?" Jade asked.

"No, she's afraid that if Trina finds out she'll call and tell her parents over the phone. She wants to do it in person and they're out of town until Friday." Cat said honestly.

"I can respect that." Jade said, surprising Cat.

"Thank you!" Cat hugged Jade again before they picked themselves up off the floor and went back to dying Jade's hair._ At least Tori shouldn't worry anymore._

A**/N: Thank you to everyone who reads and my story, and a special thank you to everyone who shares their encouraging words in the form of a review ;) If you missed my Flashfic it's called Alone in the Closet, a Jori two-shot. Rahne4227 wrote Don't Say I Can't at the same time and it will be Cade so please read, review, and tell her it's time for the next Chapter...I'm gonna, because I want more! ;) Thanks again everyone! Looking forward to the new Episode this weekend! I can't wait!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jade told Cat, Cat told Jade, Cat asks Tori

When Tori's cell phone rang she answered it with a smile. She carried her phone up to her room, leaving Trina downstairs alone in the living room snacking on chips.

"Hey Cat." Tori closed the door to her room when she answered.

"Hi Tori." Cat's greeting was without her normal excitement.

"I missed seeing you tonight." Tori admitted a little shyly.

"Aw, that's sweet Tori. How did things go with Beck?" Cat asked. There was a subtle edge to her voice that Tori didn't understand. Like something was bothering her.

"It went pretty well. Beck seemed way more into the assignment than I was. He had my outfit picked out already and everything. Then we went over his outfit but I have to bring him one of my skirts to try on tomorrow." Tori grinned at the thought.

"My brother wore one of my skirts once." Cat said absently.

"Oh yeah, how did he look in it?" Tori asked.

"I never did find out. I came home from school and found some of my clothes all stretched out and out of shape. When I asked him about it later he refused to talk about it, but he did say he tried some things on." Cat sounded uncertain.

Tori chuckled to herself but wasn't surprised. Trying on Cat's clothes was far from the oddest thing Cat ever said about her brother.

"How did everything go with Jade?" Tori asked. She did her best to keep the nervousness out of her voice. Maybe something happened tonight between Jade and Cat that had Cat upset.

"It went great! Just wait till you see Jade's hair tomorrow! It looks so good." Cat sounded so excited. Whatever was bothering her was momentarily forgotten.

"Did you dye your hair too?" Tori asked.

"Nah...I didn't feel like it." Cat answered. Again her voice sounded odd, almost like she was upset about something.

"Why not?"

"How come you never told me Jade kissed you?" Cat asked.

Tori gulped and flopped down heavily on her bed. Tori couldn't believe Jade told Cat about what happened when they got drinks at the Baby-golf course.

"So Jade told you about that?" Tori felt nervous. This was the last thing she expected to happen.

"Yeah she told me." Cat said cautiously.

"Did she tell you why she kissed me?" Tori asked a little defensively.

"Well, yeah she did but, Tori...I know you need to keep this a secret until you can tell your parents, but am I your girlfriend?" Cat sounded a little hurt and unsure. It broke Tori's heart to hear Cat ask her that.

"If you're not my girlfriend then I wouldn't need to say anything to my parents," Tori said lightly, trying to ease some of Cat's concern.

"Then why didn't you just tell me what happened with you and Jade?" Cat asked. Tori could hear Cat getting more upset by the minute.

"Jade caught me by surprise. I didn't ask her to kiss me." Tori tried to explain.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why didn't you just tell me what happened? It was like a stage kiss, right? Or did it mean something to you?" Cat asked sounding more angry than upset.

"It wasn't like that Cat, I swear! Jade was talking to me about the class assignment and how seriously you all take your classes. She said kissing another girl was no big deal, and then she kissed me. I didn't tell you because it wasn't a big deal, really. I was just shocked that Jade wasn't just sniping insults my way. In her own way it was like she was trying to help me for once." Tori said.

Cat was quiet on the other end of the phone.

"Cat, did you tell Jade about us?" Tori asked quietly.

"Kinda." Cat said suddenly sounding a little nervous herself.

"Kinda?"

"When she told me about the kiss I freaked out...and then she wanted to know why I was so freaked out...and since Jade's been my best friend since forever I had to tell her but it's gonna be okay." Cat finished quickly.

"It's going to be okay?" Tori asked feeling her stomach drop.

"Yeah I explained to Jade why you needed to wait until Friday to have a face-to-face with your parents and she said that she could respect that." Cat said matter-of-factly.

"For some reason I don't feel so convinced." Tori sighed.

"Don't worry Tori, everything is going to work out I promise."

"So does this mean you forgive me for not telling you what happened with Jade at the Baby-golf course?" Tori asked with a pout.

"Only if you forgive me for telling Jade before you told your parents." Cat answered.

"I have one more tiny confession to make." Tori admitted.

"Geez Tori! Who else have you been kissing?" Cat exclaimed.

"Nobody, Cat, calm down! It's just that I told Beck...about us."

"Really? You did?" Cat sounded very happy about this.

"Yeah. When he came out and talked me to at the theater." Tori explained.

"That is so awesome! So you're really not planning on staying in the closet?" Cat asked suddenly.

"No, of course not! Cat, I love you and I can't wait to tell everyone that we're together." Tori said solemnly.

"I can't wait either! I'm so excited."

Tori heard Cat's hands clapping together and then a dull thud.

"Cat...hello Cat..." Tori said into her phone. She heard some noises on the other end and a muffled voice.

"Sorry Tori I dropped the phone..." Cat's voice was coming through clear again. "And I love you too."

Tori heard the smile in Cat's voice and felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"So what did Jade say when she found out?" Tori asked.

"She was upset that I didn't tell her sooner. Like I said, Tori, Jade and I have been best friends for a long time. I think I hurt her feelings." Cat admitted.

"Are you sure Jade has real feelings?" Tori tried to joke.

"Don't be like that Tori. Jade is a little different; so what? I'm different too you know." Cat said, sticking up for Jade.

"Okay fine." Tori pulled a pillow over her head and closed her eyes.

"What did Beck say?" Cat asked.

"I was freaking about a little about the whole thing and Beck reminded me that we can't control how we feel about people. And he told me how he met Jade and how they started dating."

"Aw, I love Romeo and Juliet." Cat cried happily. This time she managed not to drop the phone.

"So are we good now? No secrets." Tori asked.

"No secrets." Cat agreed.

Tori saw that it was after ten and yawned.

"It's getting late; I'll see you tomorrow in school?" Tori asked.

"I'll be there!"

"Goodnight Cat, I love you." Tori said, feeling all warm and mushy again.

"Aw, night Tor, I love you too. Sweet dreams." Cat said before hanging up.

When Tori dreamed that night it was full of red-velvet, cotton candy, melon, and beautiful milk chocolate eyes.

Tag line: "Geez Tori! Who else have you been kissing?" Cat exclaimed.

**A/N: First let me say I'm sorry it was short, but it was still sweet right? Friday is fast approaching, I'm still trying to keep this light and fluffy, trying for more comedy than drama, and I hope I am succeeding. Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. Thank you to Rahne4227 for editing help and encouragement. I hope all of you are having as much fun reading as I am writing! If you didn't catch my Cade story "Cat Makes Herself a Date" please check it out, Chapter 2 is currently in the works.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: October is kind of crazy for me and I haven't had a lot of time to write. So I am sorry for the delay hope everyone likes the new Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

Chapter 10 – More Practice

"Hey Tori."

Jade's voice was teasing and Tori refused to acknowledge her at first.

"Tori Vega..." Jade practically sung her name.

This of course made Tori peek out from behind her locker.

"So how's Cat?" Jade asked, smiling. Her voice was sweet and overly friendly.

Tori knew Jade was just trying bait her and she ignored it. Well...she tried to ignore it.

"Just say what's on your mind, Jade." Tori said as pleasantly as she could, closing her locker a little harder than was necessary.

"What, can't I inquire about a mutual 'friend'?" Jade made little air quotes with her fingers when she said the word friend. She looked amused by Tori's micro-outburst.

"Cat is great. I'll be sure to tell her you asked about her, unless you see her first, she's your friend too." Tori got her first real look at Jade's new red-velvet cupcake colored hair. It spilled like a waterfall down around her shoulders. Jade looked amazing with bright red hair with her pale complexion, and her sparkling blue-green eyes. Tori held her breath.

"You like? Be honest, you know I don't care what you think." Jade said displaying her newly dyed hair.

"Cat was right, you look really good." Tori resisted the urge to reach out and touch Jade's hair.

"Cat might be a little crazy, but she does have talent." Jade said.

"That she does." Tori said softly.

"Look Tori, I want you to know that I don't have a problem with what's going between you and Cat..." Jade began before Beck walked up.

"Ladies, ladies, is everyone playing nice?" Beck asked wrapping an arm around Jade's waist. He kissed her cheek and she rewarded him with a smile.

"We were playing nice." Jade admitted. "If you don't believe me ask Tori. Tori weren't we getting along really good just now?" again Jade's voice dripped sweet like honey.

Beck looked quickly to Tori.

"It's true Beck, everything is cool...Jade knows." Tori said with a knowing look.

Beck's eyebrows rose and he glanced at Jade.

"I don't...know what? What do I know?" Beck asked quickly...just not quick enough.

"You knew and said nothing?" Jade pointed a finger at Beck.

"Well Tori asked me to wait until she could tell her parents..." Beck backpedaled.

"And you always do everything Tori tells you to do right?" Jade glared hard at Beck.

"Jade, he just..." Tori began, but was interrupted by both of them.

"Not helping" "Go find Cat!" Beck and Jade said at the same time.

They simultaneously pulled out their cell phones and began texting. Jade fired off one text then another before Beck sent his first text.

"Oh, really?" Beck yelled, pressing send.

"Keep reading!" Jade yelled as she read what Beck sent.

"Hey Tori!" Cat yelled, running forward to give Tori a hug; a perfectly natural thing for both of them to do at school. Tori inhaled Cat's candy-store scent and squeezed her tighter.

"Oh! Why are they fighting?" Cat asked when she noticed Beck and Jade were texting.

"We should stay out of this, Cat." Tori said.

"Good idea!" "Just keep walking Cat..." Beck and Jade said between texts.

"We should get to class." Tori said gently steering Cat towards Sikowitz's class with a backward glance at the arguing couple. Cat took hold of Tori's arm and also looked back.

Jade and Beck were slowly following them texting back forth until they made it the classroom.

"Beck! Jade! No cell phones!" Sikowitz yelled.

They both fired off one more text before putting their phones away.

"This isn't over..." Beck said to Jade.

"You're damn right it ain't!" Jade agreed, sitting next to Beck.

Tori took her seat next to Cat and looked over and saw Andre and Sinjin sitting together. She fought down a laugh and nudged Cat.

Cat looked over and saw that Sinjin now had dreadlocks. Cat covered her mouth with her hand, laughing.

"So...is everyone ready for class tomorrow?" Sikowitz asked the class.

"Hey, Sikowitz! Can we take the assignment a step further? Maybe make it a bit more challenging?" Jade asked in a bored voice, this earned her a look from everyone.

"Explain?" Sikowitz smiled asking eagerly.

"Do you think you could clear it so for tomorrow only, we can come to school as our partner...not just for this class, but for the whole day?" Jade asked sweetly.

Tori quickly turned to glare at Jade.

"I think that sounds like real challenge! I'm pretty sure I could clear it with the principal. It is a class assignment after all." Sikowitz smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"The whole day?" complained Andre, sounding a little panicked.

"At least you don't have to come to school in skirt." complained Beck.

"Oh listen to the both of you, you sound like amateurs! Any real actor could pull off Jade's challenge." Sikowitz told the class.

"I didn't say I couldn't do it..." started Beck.

"I guess if it's only one day..." finished Andre.

"Excellent! So tomorrow each of you will come to school as your partner. You will attend all of their classes, and you will act accordingly!" Sikowitz seemed very pleased with this new turn of events.

Tori didn't like the sound of that. It seemed like Jade had something in mind. Why would she want to pretend to be Cat for an entire school day? Tori looked back and saw Jade smiling sweetly.

"I think she has something planned." Tori whispered to Cat.

"Don't worry Tori, it will be okay." Cat said happily.

Tori looked and saw that Cat was smiling.

"Ugh! You know she's up to something evil." Tori complained flopping down on the couch in her living room later that night.

"You don't know that. Remember what Jade said, we all take our assignments seriously. And now there will be no in school costume changes, I look at this as a plus. It really is better." Cat said, sitting next to Tori.

"You think?" Tori asked.

"Trust me." Cat leaned her head onto Tori's shoulder and Tori leaned her head down on top of Cat's.

"Also, Beck and Jade have almost every class together. We get to spend a whole day at school, being together." Cat said wistfully.

Tori heard Cat say that and realized just how much the adorable red-head looked forward to spending tomorrow's schoolday as a couple. It surprised Tori and made her happy at the time.

"A whole day of holding hands..." Cat said softly taking Tori's hand in hers.

"A whole day of hugs and having you cuddled up next me." Tori said squeezing Cat's hand.

"And I get to make out with you whenever I want...just like Jade does to Beck!" Cat smiled and turned to look at Tori.

Tori couldn't hide her smile so she didn't bother trying. Tomorrow sounded so much better from Cat's point of view.

"And that's okay right?" Cat looked pointedly at Tori.

"Of course." Tori said leaning in. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Cat's. Tori felt Cat's smile when they kissed.

Tori lost herself in the feel of Cat's lips and tongue. Cat was extremely affectionate and more than a little enthusiastic. Tori's whole body began to tingle and she forgot they were on the couch in her living room.

"It's a good thing you're practicing because you don't look at all like Jade and Beck!" complained Trina standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Tori's heart stopped beating for a moment and she froze.

Cat looked at Trina and smiled.

"I think I've watched Beck and Jade make out more than you have." Cat laughed.

"Yeah but Jade usually takes more control of Beck, even when she catches him off guard. That girl has commitment. You're just letting go too much, and for god's sake Tori give the girl something to work with. Cat needs some encouragement! Sikowitz's ain't gonna buy that acting." Trina said, sauntering out of the house. She waved a finger at both of them. "You two need more practice. I'm going shopping!"

"We don't care!" Tori yelled.

"Bring back ice-cream!" yelled Cat with a laugh.

Tori looked at Cat with her eyes wide and her pulse racing.

"Trina almost scared the fudge out of me." Tori said looking at Cat.

Cat giggled. "Whew! That was close."

"Good thing that assignment is no secret." Tori said, exhaling.

"Well you heard what she said..." Cat said with a grin.

"Was I really that bad?" Tori asked Cat.

"I don't know, I think we need a **lot **of practice." Cat answered trying to sound serious.

Cat ran her hand through Tori's long hair up then up slowly behind her head. She smiled and pulled Tori's lips to hers.

Tori eagerly leaned forward and captured Cat's lips. Tori felt Cat's tongue find hers quickly. The length of Cat's body stretched out on top of Tori and Tori felt her body start to tingle again. She slid her hands up Cat's back and a low moan, almost a purr resonated through Cat's body; Tori's heart started to flutter rapidly.

Cat was insatiable and really liked making out. Cat would gently place small kisses against Tori's lips and then she would slide her tongue into Tori's mouth slowly turning it into one, long, slow lick that gliding along Tori's tongue. Cat's fingers cradled Tori's face gently and she placed a flutter of butterfly kisses along jaw and down her neck. Tori felt Cat's tongue lightly touch her earlobe and then it was Tori's turn to moan.

Tori never felt anything like this before. Cat's capacity for affection was almost overwhelming. Everything about her was sweet and desirable. Tori didn't realize the hours that flew by as she was tangled in Cat's arms until the she heard the lock on the front door.

Cat jumped back laughing and Tori sat up quickly trying to flatten her hair. Sure enough Trina came in and with a bag of frozen yogurt.

"So have you gotten any better yet?" Trina asked.

Tori and Cat looked at each other and both started laughing.

**Thank you for all the hits and reviews! A big thank you to Rahne4227 for editing! Next Chapter will be the big Friday!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – TGIF!

**A/N: Forgive me readers for I have sinned, it has been too long since my last post. I admit that I had a hard time writing this chapter. But Friday! Is finally here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the amazing characters contained within. **

Tori Tweet : It's fun being Beck for the day! I should wear boys clothes more often...

Mood: Happy

Trina peered around the corner and down the hall. She watched all of her sister's friends milling about near Tori's locker. Today was Tori's special assignment. Her and all her friends paraded around school dressed up as one another. Everyone except Robbie, he didn't make it to class today.

"I wonder why?" Trina asked herself. Rumor was Robbie had to be Rex and Rex had to be Robbie. "I'd leave Robbie at home and skip school today if I was Rex too." Trina smiled at the thought.

Trina continued to watch them all get ready for class. Trina kept starring at Beck, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was wearing one of Tori's skirts, high heels!, and a wig. Beck looked so much like Tori that Trina almost made the mistake of asking him for dollar earlier that day.

Now that Trina could stare from a safe distance it was easy to see that Beck's legs were shaved, and well muscled. _Beck's got nice legs... _thought Trina. _And a cute face, a tight tush, and lips that make a girl wanna..._

"Come on we're gonna be late!" Cat complained trying to sound like Jade while tugging at Tori's arm.

"By guys." Tori smiled and allowed herself to be dragged off by the tiny terror.

As Cat pulled Tori to class Andre spotted a girl he liked and took off after her. Andre was sporting a pair of Chuck's, Skinny Jeans, and a Galaxy Wars t-shirt, with fake glasses, and a fake mop of hair that resembled Sinjin's. Trina thought he looked pretty funny.

"It's for my acting class!" Andre insisted loud enough for everyone to hear. He was pointing at his shirt yelling. "Come on girl! You know I don't..." Andre spotted Sikowitz and ran the opposite way.

In less than twenty seconds the hallway was empty and only two students remained. Beck and Jade were standing together by themselves. Trina turned to go when she heard Jade's voice.

"Look Tori, we're all alone." Jade's said suggestively.

Trina heard Jade's toned and whipped back around.

"Cat we really should get to class." Beck said in a funny imitation of a girl's voice.

"We should, but first..." Jade didn't finish the sentence she just stepped closer to Beck.

"We need to stay in character." Beck tried to remind Jade.

Jade just smiled and nodded.

"You're right we really should stay in character. You, and me, here all alone in an empty hallway. Gee what would Cat do to Tori...or what would Tori, do to Cat?" Jade teased. Both of them knew from too many double dates that Cat was quite fond of making out.

Beck looked around to make sure they were all alone. He didn't spot Trina hugging the corner of the wall.

"Tori will you just hurry up and kiss me!" Jade pouted like Cat.

"I don't think this is the best place for that." Beck tried to console Jade.

"I can't stand going all day without kissing you." Jade almost growled.

Beck smiled and gave in. He leaned forward and kissed Jade on the lips.

Before Beck could pull away Jade pulled herself closer to him. She deepened the kiss and curled herself around Beck.

"In character my butt!" Trina said a little too loudly.

Beck and Jade both froze and looked around to find Trina staring at them both.

"Trina!" Jade practically growled.

Trina just turned and ran.

"Dammit!" Jade swore.

At Lunch

Trina peeked out from behind the Grub Truck and watched Tori and Cat sitting together at lunch. Of course they sat close together today, Cat was playing Jade and Tori was playing Beck. Once or twice Cat leaned over and gave Tori a kiss on the cheek but it was easy to see that she was acting..._wasn't she_?

Tori looked pleased as punch each time Cat kissed her. Trina also noticed how Tori would reach out and play with a lock of Cat's hair. Cat dyed her hair black with two long red velvet streaks. That plus a black skirt and tight top that was extremely snug.

They certainly looked attracted to one another, but they were supposed to be acting that way. Trina continued to spy on her sister's table until she spotted Beck and Jade approach, then she crouched lower.

"Hi everyone." Jade said, waving the same way Cat usually does.

"Hi guys." Beck exclaimed trying to sound cheerful. He really needed to work on his girl voice.

"Hey." Cat mumbled disinterestedly.

"That was pretty good." Andre grinned. He said it in his own voice.

Just then Sikowitz popped up behind Andre. Everyone except Beck jumped.

"What was that?" Sikowitz asked a very startled Andre.

"Nothing!" Andre stood up and fled the lunch patio.

"So, how is everyone doing today?" Sikowitz asked.

There was a genuine murmur of agreement from everyone that they were enjoying themselves.

"Then as you were!" Sikowitz sipped his coconut and wandered away after something unseen that caught his attention.

"So has anyone seen Trina? I haven't seen her all day?" Jade said in a surprisingly pleasant voice.

"She asked me for a dollar this morning but ran off before I could give her one." Beck said.

"Why do you care where Trina is?" Tori asked suspiciously.

"I don't." Jade lied quickly and sat down.

"So hey, what's for lunch?" Beck asked innocently.

"What do you know? Both of you, spill it." Tori pointed a finger at them as she accused them of knowing something she didn't.

"Chill out Tori! There is nothing going on." Jade said sternly. She picked up her lunch and stalked away.

"I'd better..." Beck left the sentence unfinished as he chased after Jade.

"Something is going on." Tori told Cat.

"Like what?" asked Cat.

"I don't know, but something tells me Trina is involved." Tori slumped in her seat.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Cat said as she wrapped Tori in a hug.

Tori eagerly returned the embrace. She closed her eyes and buried her face in Cat's neck. She squeezed Cat tight.

Trina saw it plain as day. She had spied on more then enough of her little sisters dates to know what Tori looked like when she was smitten. It was clear to Trina that Tori was genuinely interested in Cat.

"Probably even thinks she loves her." Trina said to herself.

Tori's eyes open and spotted Trina smirking at her.

**Oh now what's gonna happen? What do you think should happen? And who should save the day? Thank you again for everyone who continues to read this story. Sorry I fell off the planet.**


End file.
